The Kakashi Chronicles
by Hatakefire
Summary: Ever wondered what Kakashi's whole life story was? What's behind the mask? A trip into Kakashi's childhood! From the point of being enrolled into the Academy and onward, it's ninja time, Kakashi Style!
1. Prologue

**Hey, thanks for checking out the story! I hope you like it, it's about Kakashi as a kid…**

**Written By: blackXroseX93 and Duskfire1954 (Posted on my profile)**

**Disclaimer: We own the idea, hopefully, but characters that you recognize are not ours, obviously….this goes for the whole story!**

Prologue:

_Kakashi's POV_

A thump echoed through the household, and I raised my head, confused. It didn't sound like the thunder and lightning outside, or the rain lashing down like kunai knives. No, it sounded almost hollow...

I got up; making sure my kunai pouch was strapped to my belt. It wouldn't do good in case the noise came from a Stone ninja or something. I bent slightly low, my unpadded feet still silent on the bamboo wood. I approached the living room, and froze. There was a shadowy shape there, and I was about to pull out a kunai, when I paused. _It's just...laying there_, I thought, confused. I stepped forward cautiously, to the side of the figure. It seemed to familiar...

"Dad?" I whispered, as a flash of light illuminated the room, though in my heart it was dark.

The lighting flashes again to confirm my suspicions, laying on the floor ominously motionless is my father. The scent of blood lingering in the air, I rush to his side. _Was it an attack? If so it the person still here? No…I don't feel any other chakra signatures…._ What I saw made my stomach drop and my blood run cold. Clasped in his ice cold hands are a chipped, battle worn, kunai. The tip of the knife has made its home inside of my Dad's chest, causing blood to pool around his body.

Even though he's already cold and stiff, I hopelessly check for a pulse. None. I sit there on my knees shell shocked. _How could he do this? I knew he was upset about failing that big mission, but…No! Why Dad? Killing yourself…it's against the ninja code…_ Spotting a note sticking out of his pocket I snatch it up and read it, in between flashes of lighting. It was a final farewell note from my Dad. It explained that he was sorry, and this was something that he had to do.

Crumbling the note in my fisted hand I glare at him through tear soaked eyes. _I can't be like him…I have to follow the ninja code…_ I force myself to stop crying, 'A ninja must not show emotion.' Standing up another flash of lighting goes off. _I better go tell the Hokage, and bury him._

The stormy night echoes the darkness in my heart. I suddenly recall the reason my father was so miserable. 'He turned his back on the mission...and saved his comrades...So everyone hated him...' Bitterness filled me, 'If he had followed the ninja code, he wouldn't have ended up like this!' I thought, angrily kicking a stone away.

"There it is..." I gulped nervously, never having been to the Hokage Tower before. The guards outside glanced at me. 

"Hey, aren't you the White Fang's kid?" One of them asked. 'Used to be, he's dead now,' I thought, feeling like I was being torn into shreds. But I merely nodded stiffly.

"I need to see the Hokage," I announced, my voice clear, unlike the tremors through my mind. They nodded and hustled me inside, where I followed the winding hall to a door. 'Knock, knock,' The sound rang loudly against my ears.

"Come in," the Third called, and I entered. _He must be working late...those Rain ninja are pressing on our borders..._ I remembered, not even looking at the décor of the office, too intent on my purpose.

I stand in front of the Hokage, feeling beyond my years. Sarutobi's kind, but soul-piercing eyes stare into mine. "Ah...Hatake Kakashi, what are you doing out so late? And in such weather..."

I clench my fists, "The White Fang is dead!"

This catches Sarutobi off guard, "What? How did this happen?"

"He...I..." I take a breath keeping my face emotionless, "I found him on the floor, and he shamelessly took his own life."

"Kakashi..." Sarutobi stands up, and suddenly his arms wrap around me, "Your father was a good man. He had strong morals, he followed his own heart."

I shove myself away from him, anger starting to over flow, "Following his own heart is what lead to his death! Ninja aren't supposed to follow their own morals! They should follow the code!"

The third Hokage looks at me sadly, and I held his gaze with my own. No tears streak down my cheeks anymore. I, Kakashi Hatake, would become a great ninja of the village, following the code, not my heart.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews very much appreciated!**

**-Duskfire1954**

**-blackXroseX93**


	2. Academy Days

**Ok, here is the first chapter! Hope you guys like it, please read and review!**

Chapter 1: Academy

_Kakashi's POV_

"I heard his father died," Obito Uchiha whispered to Rin, sitting in front of me in the Academy classroom. I ignored them, even when Obito glanced in my direction. _Think what you want, I won't be like my father,  
_

"Hey, are you alright?" A face with purple streaks and dark brown hair came into my vision, and I looked up from my notes into the kind and concerned face of Rin.

"I'm fine," I replied shortly, ignoring Rin's look of hurt, or the shy glances of some other girls. 

"OI! There's no need to be rude!" Obito argued, glaring at me angrily.

I just keep my eyes focused on my notebook, "I wasn't being rude, I simply answered her question. Why don't you keep your nose in your own business Uchiha?" I suggested.

The young Uchiha snaps, "What? You..."

"Look." I interrupt, "I don't need to be lectured by someone who's constantly late because he's too lazy to roll out of bed." I glanced at him coolly, finally looking up from my work.

Obito's face turns red with embarrassment, "I-I was helping out an old lady! I already told you that!"

"Whatever," I looked back down at my notes, bored already.

Rin grabs Obito's arm and whispers, "Come on, let's leave him be for a while." _As though I can't hear, _I thought, annoyed.

Obito hides his blush, "Fine." He agreed, beginning to walk away.

"Good riddance," I muttered under my breath.

"WHY YOU-" Obito shouted, bringing his arm as though to punch me. I braced myself to dodge, when two voices shouted, "OBITO!" Rin and Hitoshi-sensei had cut off Obito mid-sentence.

"Take your seat, Obito," Hitoshi ordered sharply. Obito glared at me and sat down in a huff, as some girls giggled and glanced at me. _What's their problem?_ I wondered.

Hitoshi's green eyes scan the room, "Now, let's begins our lesson. As you all know the Gennin Exam is approaching, and you need to shut up, pay attention, and take notes." As he went into a lengthy discussion about various traps, and how to avoid or set them, I sigh. _I already know all this._ I look over to see Obito asleep, and Rin vigorously scrawling down notes. _No shock there, _I smirked inwardly, amused by the routinely habits of my classmates.

"Such youthful instructions!" A boy next to me exclaimed. _His name is...Gai!_ I suddenly recalled.  
"I already know it," I explained bored-like.  
"I am better than you! Youth is Power!" Gai insisted. _Youth? What the heck?_ I thought, completely baffled.

"I think I could beat you," I replied loftily. 

"Fine! From now on, I am your rival!" Gai declared, and to my embarrassment, he shouted it out loud, stood on his chair, and pointed dramatically at me. In fact, he was so loud, even Obito woke up. 

"Gai! Is something wrong?" Hitoshi demanded. 

"No sir! Just explaining to Kakashi the power of Youth!" Gai insisted.  
"I see..." Hitoshi looked amused, before going back to the lesson. I continued staring out the window.

Hitoshi turns back to the board and continues the lecture; he suddenly stops to throw a kunai, "Kurenai!"

The kunai lands next to Kurenai, "Y-Yes!"

"Bring your note up here." Head lowered in shame of being caught, Kurenai walks up the folded up note. "No passing notes in class." Hitoshi reads it and holds back a smile, "Next time Kurenai and Asuma feel the need to send messages to each other they'll be read in front of the class."

Both Asuma and Kurenai hide blushes, "Sorry sensei."

"Back to your seat," Hitoshi ordered, and the students complied. The class sniggered, except Obito, who laughed outright. _What are they laughing at?_ Kakashi wondered, confused.

After their notes, each student was called up to perform the Transformation Technique. 

"Uchiha, Obito," Hitoshi called, and the former sauntered up, and slapped his fingers together. 

"Transform!" There was a poof of smoke, and a brown haired, small man, dressed like Hitoshi but with really narrow eyes appeared. The class all laughed as Obito transformed back, looking ashamed, but good-natured all in one expression.

Hitoshi sighs, "Try again Obito."

Obito nods, "Okay, this time I'm going to transform into my hero!" _His hero huh? This should be interesting._ "Transform!"

My eyes widen as he turns into my Dad. Everyone's eyes snap to me, some swiveling in their seats to turn and look at me, waiting for my reaction. Digging my nails into my palms I try to keep myself from hurting the idiot. _He shouldn't be anyone's hero, _I thought venomously.

Hitoshi looks sympathetically at me, and I refuse to look back. Hitoshi sighed, and then indicated for Obito to sit down. 

"Rin," Hitoshi called, and Rin almost ran up in her eagerness. I suppressed rolling my eyes. _She may be smart, but she doesn't have to flaunt it around everywhere,_ I thought irritably. Rin successfully transformed into Hitoshi. 

"Hatake, Kakashi," He called, and all eyes followed me down the aisle and up to the front of the class, which I ignored easily. 

"Transform!" With a poof of smoke, I transformed into the Third Hokage without trouble. 

"Ok, everyone has completed the assignment. You may go home, and remember, the Gennin Exams are tomorrow," Hitoshi instructed. I was the first out the door, eager to go home and away from all those weird, staring eyes. 

"Kakashi Hatake," A voice sounded in my ear as soon as my foot set outside the doors. My hand reached for a kunai instinctively, but relaxed when I saw it was an ANBY Black Ops.  
"We have information on your father. It seems he left a will. You have all his possessions, and he asked us to give this to you," The ANBU explained. It was then that I noticed my father's chakra blade, held in the ANBU's hand. 

"Thank you," I responded, taking the sword and strapping it to my back. The mask that I had chosen to wear since my father died covered my smile, as I silently scolded myself, 'No emotion!'

It is certain that your father committed suicide," The ANBU continued uncomfortably, and I realized he was giving me the same look Hitoshi had.  
"Aye..." I whispered, no emotion in my voice for sure, before walking away from the ANBU, who didn't pursue me.

Opening the door to my house I mentally wince at the small blood stain on the living room floor, I've never been able to get that spot removed. _Maybe Hitoshi knows some jutsu that could do that…_I contemplated, fore shrugging off my shoes and heading to my room. Laying on my bed I stretch before pulling out my notes. I didn't need to review for the test, but you can never be too careful. Once I refresh the information in my brain I walk into my kitchen, about to cook my meal, when a knock on the door stops me.

I open my door to find Asuma, "Hey Kakashi!"

"Can I help you Asuma?" I asked politely, more out of habit than anything.

"How about we go get some ramen?" Asuma asked eagerly.

I was about to refuse, when I thought, _Well, brooding in the house all day isn't going to get me anywhere._ I also considered the possibility of Asuma questioning me on my father, but it was worth it to get out of the house.

"Yeah, alright," I agreed easily, following him out the door and closing it behind me with a soft snap, before locking it, and putting up the seal.

"You are cautious, aren't you, Kakashi?" Asuma asked, eyeing the seal apprehensively. I shrugged, not seeing the problem.

"Better cautious than dead," I replied without emotion. Seeing Asuma's doubtful expression, I quickly explained, "That's just what I do. Habit, you know? Besides, it's just a simple seal," I insisted, not knowing why I was saying anything, really.

"Right..." Asuma mumbled uncertainly, before leading the way to the shop.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Are you taking the Exam?" Asuma asked casually, slurping up noodles. I had ordered only a bowl of rice, and was pouring soy sauce on top, not quite hungry enough for a whole bowl of ramen.

"Yes, you?" I asked, trying to keep a conversation going.

"Yes, and so is Kurenai," Asuma grinned sheepishly.

"You guys are friends, right?" I asked, before eating my rice, lowering my mask to consume my food. Asuma stared, surprised. I realized no one had ever seen my face before, as this was my first time going out.

"You-your mask..." Asuma stuttered. I ate my rice at top speed, as usual.

"You expect me to eat through it?" I responded, amused. Asuma turned red and looked away. I pulled up my dark blue mask and grinned. _No emotion!_ I scolded myself again, as the image of my father went through my mind. I instantly sobered up.

To my relief, Asuma seemed only to want to chat, not have some interrogation.

"Well, it was nice talking to you," I told him after the meal, and realized I meant it.

"You too, Kakashi, and thanks for paying." Asuma grinned, and I allowed myself to smile back, and shake his hand, utter a 'Your Welcome,' before turning back home, ready to become a Gennin.


	3. Funeral and the Yellow Flash

**Thank you to my reviewers,**

**Someone**

**Amathian Legends.**

**We dedicate this chapter to the makers of the Naruto series. Thank you! Please enjoy the chapter!**

_Kakashi's POV_

A knock on the door jolted me awake, and my hand reached for my father's chakra blade. I kept it by my bedside, for safety measures. I didn't remember inviting anyone over, after all.

"Kakashi Hatake? It is the ANBU," A gruff male voice sounded from the other side of the door. I didn't relax my grip until I opened the door and found a man with a red marked mask like a bird.

"Your father's burial is tonight," The ANBU informed me.

I shrug, "Thank you for informing me." Before waiting for a reply I close the door on him. _Should I go? I mean he is my Dad...but he shouldn't have a proper burial! He took his own life which is the biggest dishonor. But..._ Ignoring my own inner turmoil I head back to bed. Staring out the window at the stars I sigh, _I wonder when I'll be put on a team? _I thought. I felt silly, but I felt a burning desire to begin actual ninja training. Rolling over form the window, I soon fell into a light sleep.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

The next morning, I woke up, finally having decided on what to do. _I will go to honor the shinobi he was before that mission,_ I had told myself. I quickly got dressed, pulling up my mask and attaching the chakra blade to my back. _I look fine,_ I told myself, my black eyes scanning my image.

"Hey, Kakashi?" A voice called from the front. I opened the door, surprised to see Asuma there. He was dressed in a black tunic with fishnet and black leggings. I, of course, was wearing my ninja outfit, but it was a dark color, midnight blue to be exact, with grey lining-even though I was wearing my blade strapped by light brown leather- so it would be appropriate for the funeral.

Behind him is Kurenai in a black dress. She gives me a sympathetic smile, "Good morning Kakashi. Are you ready to go?" She asked me.

I nod, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Asuma stares at other villagers who were also dressed in black, "I wonder how many people are coming to the funeral?" He thought aloud.

"He was the Leaf's White Fang. I expect to see a lot of people." I respond emotionlessly, though inside I was slightly sad and still full of bitterness.

"You are also his child. That is enough for people to show curiosity," Asuma pointed out. I inwardly groaned-didn't I have enough on my mind? I had more time to study for the Exam, since the students had been excused to come for the funeral. So, now people would be staring at me throughout class, especially the girls. _Ugh…_

"Let's go," Kurenai suggested softly, and we followed her out into the gentle pitter-patter of raindrops, as though the heavens were weeping. _Yeah right! He betrayed the village. No one should be weeping, _I thought angrily, as the last of my sadness died away. _I won't cry again,_ I promised myself.

Kurenai, almost reading my thoughts says, "It's okay to be sad Kakashi."

Ignoring her comments I shove my hands into my pockets, refusing to respond.. At the funeral is the Hokage, some Jounnin, the heads of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan, and the Village Elders. Standing in the front of the line, the ceremony begins.

I notice a yellow-haired man crying. _The Yellow Flash? Crying?_ I wondered, confused. How could a great ninja like him show emotion?

I look around to see a lot of people crying. _...Why? I thought he was a disgrace to the village...Was I wrong?' I questioned myself. "NO! The ninja code is right!_ I thought fiercely.

"Please step forward and honor the Great White Fang of the Leaf, also known as Sakumo Hatake," The priest, which was actually the Third Hokage, announced solemnly. _He doesn't deserve that respect,_ I thought bitterly, as I placed my flowers next to his grinning picture.

_ Why father? Why did you leave me? If you hadn't abandoned the mission, you wouldn't have been miserable, and you would be alive and happy,_ I thought sadly, walking back to my place. _And with me,_ I couldn't stop from thinking.

The soft pitter patter of the rain stops as the sun peaks out of the clouds. Signaling the end of the service; slowly the crowd disperses, leaving only Minato and I standing there. Walking over to me he places a hand on my shoulder, "Why don't we go get some ramen? Maybe train a little?" The Yellow Flash asked kindly.

I stared at him, shocked. _I know he is a friend of father's...but to train me? Take me out? The Yellow Flash of the leaf?_ I thought, stunned.

"Y-yeah, I'd like that," I agreed softly. _Ugh! There I go again, acting all weak,_ I frowned inwardly. I had to think of a solution to stop crumpling up on the inside each time I mention my father_! Then I won't mention him,_ I decided, following Minato out of the grounds and towards Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

Minato grins, "This is my favorite place to eat! I always eat here before and after training!"

The familiar scent makes my stomach growl, "How often do you eat here?" I asked, noticing how at ease he looked.

"Enough that when I get close..." A bowl is already waiting for him, "That a bowl is already waiting for me!" He chuckled, pulling out a pair of chopsticks.

I raise an eye brow, "This is obviously an unhealthy habit of yours."

Minato rubs the back of his neck while laughing, "Yeah." He agreed.

I look into his soup, surprised.

"There are no greens in there," I pointed out. Fath- _that man _I corrected myself, always made me eat greens. Why would a ninja like the Yellow Flash be avoiding them?

Minato's upper lip curls and his nose scrunches up, "Greens? You mean veggies? Yuck."

I shrug, "I was always told to eat the green stuff." I admitted, finding the ninja's antics a little amusing, turning to my food

_Minato's POV  
_I watched how Kakashi laid a simple fact. The strange thing was...it was just a fact. I narrowed my eyes slightly, as he turned away, pulling down his mask to eat. The way he said it was just plain, no emotion. _This kid must either be messed up...or STUCK UP!_ I decided.

"Hey, have you always been like this?" I asked curiously.

"Like what?" Kakashi asked after swallowing, in a polite, indifferent tone, with a hint of defensive in it that was slightly infuriating.

"Empty...blank," I struggled to find the right words. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Are you calling me dumb?" He demanded, a hint of anger in his voice.

"No! No! That wasn't what I was implying at all," I assured him quickly, as Kakashi finished his noodles.

"Ready to train?" I asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"Sure," He agreed.

I grin, "So Kakashi what do you got jutsu wise?"

Kakashi grins from under his mask, "I'm stronger than your average gennin by far."

"Big words. Put them to the test!"

"You're on!" Kakashi pulls out shuriken, shooting them out. I dodge easily, though have a small problem with the shadow shuriken. Kakashi takes out a blade and it clashes with my kunai knife. Kakashi leaps away, forming hand signs, throwing a smoke bomb. Kakashi runs out.

"I know you're a shadow clone!" I rush past, find the real Kakashi, and kick him straight in the gut, sending the Academy Student flying through the air.

"How did you know?" Kakashi demanded as he landed.

"Intuition," I responded, my kunai at his throat.

"You need to work on that," I could tell Kakashi was smirking.

"What-" I broke off as he disappeared ina cloud of smoke. 'A Shadow Clone!' I thought, impressed. He had known I would guess wrong, and lured me into a trap! Sure enough, a kunai was at my throat.

"You're finished," Kakashi announced proudly, just as I transformed into a log.

"It was a substitution jutsu!" He gasped.

"Nice job! That's enough," I beamed at him. _I hope he's on my team. I know he is a good kid at heart,_ I smiled to myself. I had thought it out and decided why he was so...well, like himself. He was going to be an 'Honor the Rules' kind of kid, because of what his father did. I guessed Kakashi had figured out that his father was depressed, because of the village's insults. Also, the reason was because he had abandoned a mission and saved comrades, which was against the rules. I sincerely hoped he wouldn't try to distance himself from everyone, so as not to make the same mistake. But in my heart, and by the look on his face, I felt as though a miracle would have to happen to break through the wall he had built around himself. If I was his sensei, I promised to try and loosen him up, and teach him good teamwork.

While we were walking back I saw a hint of emotion in Kakashi. A small crying girl sits in the corner, alone. Before I can ask her what's wrong Kakashi walks over. "What's wrong?"

The small girl peaks through her long blue hair, "I...I'm lost..." Her pinkish eyes stare at Kakashi, "I-I don't know where my mom is..."

Kakashi lifts the small girl by her underarms, "Come on, we'll find her."

I smile, "Come on, little miss! Don't cry! How about we get something sweet while we look for your mom?" She nods, "What is your name anyway?"

She blushes slightly, "Hikari."

Kakashi sets her down and allow her to grab his hand, "What kind of ice cream do you want?"

I was quite surprised at Kakashi's show of kindness, especially since he was...well, 'showing' it.

"C-chocolate," The girl squeaked.

"Chocolate it is," Kakashi nodded at a man behind the counter that they had arrived, how took a cone and began to scoop it up.

"Thank you!" Hikari smiled brightly, and began licking the cone, as Kakashi told her some silly stories. _He actually has a sense of humor_' I thought, amused, as Kakashi threw away the cone for her after it was finished.

"Hikari! Hikari, where are you?" A woman with long blue hair and green eyes was calling frantically.

"Kaa-chan!" Hikari cried, running forward.

"Oh, Hikari! I have been looking everywhere for you!" The woman embraced her, smiling warmly at Minato.

"Thank-you very much for rescuing my daughter," She said gratefully.

"No problem," I grinned at her, and Kakashi nodded, that little piece of emotion gone.

As the two walk away I grin while ruffling his hair, "Well the emotionless wonder finally showed me something." Before he can respond I hand him one of my special kunais, "Bring this back to me tomorrow for some more training."

"I have an Exam tomorrow," Kakashi explained, but took the kunai anyways with interest on his face.

"Maybe I'll be your sensei," I joked, grinning. His eyes widened in surprise.

"The Hokage decides," I pointed out quickly. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Why did you help her?" I asked curiously at Kakashi's doorstep. I had been quite interested in that show of emotion, and wanted to find a way to spark it again. Hopefully, it wasn't because she was crying or something. Kakashi looked me right in the eyes before saying, "She reminds me of myself when I first found my father dead," Kakashi replied, then went into his house without another word. _Dang…it was because she was crying…_

**Another chapter done! Thank you for reading, plz review!**

**-Duskfire1954**

**-blackXroseX93**


	4. The Old Team 7

**Here is the fourth chapter! Thanks for everyone reviewing, you guys rock!**

_Kakashi's POB_

I arrived at the Academy bright and early, as usual. I had passed the Exam yesterday with flying colors. I had been pleased, until I had been put on the same team as Obito and Rin. _Ugh, why them? The shy fan-girl and the obnoxious idiot with no thought for rules…_

Rin rushes in smiling, "Oh, good morning Kakashi! You're here awful early. Did you eat breakfast?"

I try to ignore her best I could, "Yes I did."

Rin frowns while scanning the room, "Where's Obito?"

Before I could respond, Minato enters the room.

"Hello! I will be your sensei," Minato announced proudly, giving me a wink.

"Oh wow, the Yellow Flash!" Rin whispered in awe.

"Rin, would you come outside for a moment?" Minato asked. Rin nodded eagerly, following him out. _I wonder what he wants?_ I thought suspiciously. Then the doorknob turned, and I froze at the figure behind it. It wasn't Minato-sensei or Rin. _Sakumo Hatake..._

Obito rushes down the street, "I'm late! I'm late!" He yelled as he dashed past homes.

A figure stops Obito. It is his father, glaring at him with loathing.

"You are a disgrace to the Clan, Obito," He sneered.

"Dad..." Obito whispered, horror-struck, "But you said one day I would be great!"

"I lied!" Obito's father sneered.

-

Rin waits in the class room, when Kakashi comes in.

"Hey there Kakashi!" Rin positively beamed at him, not expecting a response. Instead, she got the coldest glare she had ever seen.

"K-Kakashi?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Rin, I hate you. Drop out of the Academy. Drop out of the program! I never want to see your face again!" Kakashi spat, staring at her with hatred.

"Kakashi!"Rin cried, tears in her eyes. _But wait...not even Kakashi is cold-hearted!_ She realized with a jolt.

"Release!" Rin called, and the figure dispersed, and in the place of Kakashi, stood her sensei.

"Good, you passed the first test!" Minato beamed.

-  
"Father?" I asked, shocked.

"My son...why? Why didn't you stop me? I am so sad now..." My father whispered.

"No! Stop it!" Obito screamed desperately. His Dad kept on taunting him with words like, "You Idiot," "Disgrace to the Clan!" "I should disown you!"

"You want me to stop?" He thundered.

"YES!" Obito shouted.

"I'm ashamed in you, Obito," His father said, but in a different voice.

"Huh?" Obito asked, and his father wavered and disappeared, replaced by Minato.

"The Yellow Flash?" Obito asked, stunned.

"Also known as Minato-sensei," Minato grinned. Obito looked away, ashamed at the tears sparking in his eyes. He pushed up his goggled and wiped them away impatiently.

"You ok?" Minato asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah...just got dust in my eye..." Obito muttered.

Kakashi glared at his father.

"You killed yourself. It is your own fault. You are no father of mine. And no one can raise the dead. Release!" The image dispersed, and Kakashi sat down, just as Obito and Rin came in.

"Congratulations, Rin, Kakashi, you passed the first test. Obito failed," Minato explained.

Kakashi gives Obito a look, "Figures." Then he notices Obito's slightly red eyes, "Were you crying?"

"No I just had dust in my eyes!" Obito yells.

"Boy's stop yelling!" Rin pleads.

Minato sighs, "She's right stop it. Now meet me at the training post tomorrow around...5 am?"

"5am? But why?" Obito whines.

Minato smiles, "Training! Now don't eat anything or else you'll puke." _Delightful…._

"What kind of training?" I asked my eyes narrowed.

"A survival test of sorts," Minato explained.

Rin raises an eye brow, "But we've taken so many survival tests before."

"Yes but this one is special." Minato explains, "If you fail this one you get sent back to the Academy."

I blink in surprise as I looked at Minato. _He's got to be kidding..._ I thought, aghast.

"WHAT? THEN WHAT DID WE DO ALL THAT TRAINING FOR! THE TESTS?" Obito yelled. I silently agreed, though I wouldn't start yelling it around. _Idiot…._

"Oh, that? That was to choose the candidates that might become Gennin," Minato told us, smiling.

"But that is tomorrow. Today, you are going to tell me things about yourself," Minato explained.

Rin points at Minato, "You first."

Minato smiles, "Well I'm Minato Namikaze. My likes are ramen and a certain special lady, my dislikes are war, and my goal is to become the Hokage. Kakashi." He pointed at me. _Of course it's me._

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like some things and I dislike others. And dreams..." I shrug. "I have some."

"That didn't tell us anything!" Obito yelled.

"OK, then, show us how it's done, hothead," I countered.

"I'm Obito Uchiha. My likes are the White Fang," I made no sign of any emotion on that one, though on the inside I was thinking, _Jeez, does he know anything? I bet he doesn't know what that man did, or how he relates to me, even if it is an unfortunate relationship,_ "and Miso Soup. I don't like people who follow the rules all the time, like Kakashi. My dream for the future is to awaken my Sharingan and become a great Shinobi!"

Rin smiles, "My name is Rin **(A/N:They never give out her last name D:)** and I like...I mean, who I like….oh, whatever….." She slightly blushes, "I dislike bullies and fighting. My dream is to become the best medical ninja out there!" She smiles, "I'm already pretty close!"

"Good, you're all unique in your own special way. Meet me at Training Ground Three-bye!" Minato disappears in a whirlwind of leaves.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Obito yelled, even though he was only looking at Rin.

"Good-bye!" Rin smiled, looking at me.

"Bye," I directed my gaze at the ground.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" I heard Obito ask Rin.

"NO!" I heard Rin hit him upside the head.

"Ow…" Obito muttered, and I heard the scratch of his hair as I walked back to my house.

**Sorry it is shorter than usual, we couldn't think of anything to add. Reivews appreciated, thank you!**

**-blackXroseX93**

**-Duskfire1954**


	5. Survival Test

**Another chapter! Thank you all for reviewing, this chapter is dedicated to all our loyal reviewers. Have a great day, and enjoy!**

_Kakashi's POV_

Beep! Beep!

Grabbing the unholy little alarm clock I chuck it across the room. Rubbing my eyes to wake myself up I go through my daily routine. Bathroom, shower, getting dressed, eat...oh wait. I set down the apple just before it touches my lips. "Minato told us not to eat." Shoving my hands deep into my pockets I lock the door and head for the designated training ground.

This early in the morning just about anything will give a person a headache, especially the shriek of a fellow teammate, "Kakashi!" Rin yells, "Good morning!"

"What's good about it?" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Nothing," I assured her quickly. The sun was beginning to rise in the sky when Minato showed up.

"Good morning!" He beamed, and I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Where's Obito?" He asked, glancing around.

Rin sighs, "We have to wait for his excuse of the day."

A couple minutes later Obito runs over, "So sorry everyone! This black cat crossed my path and..."

"Liar," I accuse.

"I'm not!"

I smirk, "Right."

"Guys, stop it!" Rin demanded, exasperated.

"Ok, you're objective is to get these bells. You can use any weapons," Minato explained, "You must come at me with the intent to kill,"

"But, Sensei, those weapons are too dangerous!" Rin gasped, surprised.

Minato grins, "Don't worry." He flexes his muscles, "I'm a big strong man! I can handle anything you three dish out." Rin blushed at this, and this time I rolled my eyes physically.

Obito smiles, "Really now..." He charges in with a kunai, aiming for Minato's throat.

With out missing a beat Minato catches Obito, "Wow! Really good Obito, but I didn't say begin yet..."

I tense myself, ready to leap away, a plan already forming in my mind.

"Ready...Begin!" I dash into the trees, following Rin.

"Oh, hey Kakashi!"

"Look, we need to take on Minato together. You're a medical ninja in training, right?" Rin nodded, and I continued, "You can heal any scratches I get, and I'll get you a bell," I whisper.

"OK!" Rin nodded enthusiastically.

Obito pops up behind Rin, "Hey Rin..." He began

"Sorry Obito, but I already told Kakashi that I'd help him."

I roll my eyes, "Everyone hush or else he's going to find us!" I ordered, annoyed.

"Boo." Minato whispers from behind us. We all jump out of our skins.

I reacted first, twisting around to face our sensei. I kicked out, and Minato blocks me. I swing a punch and he switches his grip. A kick again, flipping upside down. Now, one hand was free. Rin swung around behind Minato as he pushed backward, and he flew back into her kunai. Rin looked stunned, obviously not expecting that plan to work.

"K-kakashi! Rin! That's going too far!" Obito gasped as Minato coughed up blood-and turned into a log.

"Dang it! Substitution!" I cursed, as Minato appeared behind Obito again.

Minato gently kicks Obito, "Come on, fight."

Obito wildly attacks with a kunai. Minato appears behind Obito, "Hey Kakashi, pay attention. You might be able to use this someday." Minato aims for Obito's...err...rear end, "One Thousand Years of Pain!" Obito's butt explodes sending him flying into the air, his mouth agape and his hand clutching the….target.

I stare, thinking... _Those two are total idiots...I might use that some day? Please..._

"AHHHHH!" Obito yells, as he is sent into a pond. I throw shuriken, and as Minato dodges, the shuriken cut the ribbons on the bells.

"They're mine!" I yell, making a grab, only to find a rope having hung me by the ankles.

"Kakashi!" Rin throws a kunai, releasing me, as Minato snatches up the bells.

Minato smiles, "You're close. Oh and by the way did I forget to mention that you have to get these by noon?"

I glare at the ropes on the ground, "I can't believe I fell for that." I grumbled, getting up.

"I do," Obito grumbled, coming out of the water.

"HEY! He dropped the bells!" Obito dashed out of the water towards the bells, where the rope was still hanging.

"No, Obito!" Out of pure instinct I grabbed a kunai and charged at Obito, pushing him out of the way, and as the rope closed on my ankle, I cut it with the knife.

"Thanks Kakashi," Obito muttered.

"Just don't make me do it again," I mumbled. We both looked pointedly away from each other. Minato laughed.

"Now, that was entertain-" Minato broke off in shock, because I had just appeared behind him with my sword at his throat. He shimmied out of the way, and Rin kicked him in the shins. Obito tripped, causing Minato to glance at him, and it gave me the chance to snatch at both bells.

"I got them!" I called triumphantly, before placing before me that mask. I tossed one bell to Rin, and tied the other to my belt loop.

"Hey! What about me?" Obito demanded, getting up and glaring at me angrily.

"I already promised Rin I'd give her one," I explained matter-o-factly, pointing to Rin, who blushed.

Tears almost come to Obito's eyes, "But I don't want to go back to the Academy!" He stops, and a look of thought passes across his face, as he grins and surprisingly he says, "You know what? You guys can have the bells. You deserve them..."

Minato smiles, as though those words were music to his ears, "You guys...pass!"

Rin smiles, "What? Even Obito?"

Minato nods, "Especially Obito." Minato agreed.

"Why?" Obito asked, confused.

"The key to this is teamwork. I purposely pitted you against each other. One of you would give up the bells to a fellow teammate, because a Gennin should have a natural feel for teamwork."

"Oh, good thing I didn't finish that sentence!" Obito grinned.

"Really? Why?" Minato asked. Obito blushed slightly, looking away.

"Well...I didn't want to be on the same team as Kakashi..." Obito admitted.

I glare, "What's so wrong about being on a team with me?" _You think he'd be happy. Not like we are best friends or anything, but I will probably save his life a million times...Not because I'm that good, but because he's THAT bad…_

Obito grins, "You have a constant stick up your butt." He announced.

My sword is at his throat in an instant.

"You want a constant sword in your throat?" I snarled, pressing on his skin.

"Kakashi! Remove your sword!" Minato ordered me sharply, and I took a step back, my fist clenched in anger.

"Geez, why can't you be more like your father?" Obito complained.

"I have no father," I replied coldly.

"Uh, I know he's dead, but you know, the White Fang?" Obito pressed. _If I cared, I would have called him insensitive….the idiot._

"He is no father of mine, and never was," I stated, no emotion in my voice. Obito blinked in surprise, as though I had told him I was planning to go raise chickens on the moon. _Is it really that surprising? I mean, he did break the rules…._

"Guys, please stop," Rin placated, stepping in between us.

Minato pinches the bride of his nose, "Everyone, stop your bickering and meet here tomorrow morning. We'll be doing a special mission."

Obito smiles, "Like saving a princess?"

"Idiot." I mutter under my breath. _We're only Gennin! Does he honestly think HE'S up to something like _that?

Minato shoots me a look before turning to Obito with a grin, "Someone lost their cat, and I'm going to offer our services."

I blushed against my will as I mumbled, "I don't think I can go on that mission," and turned away pointedly.

"Why not?" Minato asked, confused. I muttered the answer under my breath.

"What?" Minato asked, leaning closer. I muttered it again, though it was still incomprehensible.

"Kakashi, you need to speak up," Minato ordered, looking perplexed and slightly amused.

"I'm allergic to cats, alright?" I finally burst out, looking away pointedly.

Obito laughs, "S-Seriously? Dude!"

I glare, "Shut up!"

Minato smiles, "Don't worry we just won't let you handle the cat. Your mask should protect you from dander." _They will need me to catch the cat though! _I thought, but I help my tongue.

"Ok…" I muttered angrily.

"Well, maybe we should do another mission. I'm sure one of the other squads could do it," Rin suggested, glancing at me.

"Rule #1-A shinobi does not back down on a mission, no matter what the consequences, even to abandon a comrade, and Rule #2-A shinobi must follow the captain's orders," I told her tonelessly.

"What the heck does that mean?" Obito asked, looking at me with a lost expression on his face. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'll dumb it down for you-I have to go on the mission," I explained.

Obito looked at me with an _Ooooooh!_ expression on his face, and this time Rin rolled her eyes.

"Well, meet me here, at 8:00 a.m. Bye!" Minato waved his hand, and _poofed_ away. I quickly left to pack my stuff and sleep, ignoring Rin's slightly hurt look, as she had just been about to ask me a question.

"Bye!" Rin called as I turned a corner. "See you," I muttered under my breath.

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated, hope you liked it!**

**-Duskfire1954**

**-blackXroseX93**


	6. Meeting Uzumaki

**OK, we are really rolling with these chapters! Please enjoy!**

_Kakashi's POV_

The next morning, I fiddle with my scratchy head set. Minato's voice rings in my ear, "Where is everyone?"

"I'M AT POINT B!" Obito yells, and his voice rings in my ears.

"Obito! Turn down your volume!" Minato yelled.

"OK!" Obito yelled, and it stung my ears so much, I fell out of my tree-right onto the cat.

"Meo-MEROWW!" The cat screeched, and tried to claw me. I twisted out of the way and pinned it to the ground.

"Good work Kakashi!" Minato approved. I was about to respond when I sneezed.

"Oh, you're allergic, I forgot," Obito smirked. I was about to retort, when I sneezed again, and my throat began to close up. I shoved the cat at Rin and dashed away. I coughed the best I could.

"Kakashi, you alright?" Minato called from the trees

"F-fine..." I choked out.

"Kakashi! You are not fine! Your allergies are closing off your throat!" Rin gasped worriedly, beginning to use medical ninjutsu.

"Woah, sorry Kakashi! I sorta yelled on purpose, hoping you would fall out...I didn't mean for you to suffocate," Obito apologized, looking sincere.

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered.

"Don't talk!" Rin scolded.

Staying still I allow Rin to check out my throat. "You need medicine. I can't heal this with my jutsu."

I can feel my face swelling, "Hurry!"

Rin pulls out some medicine, "Good thing I prepared." She fills the cap with the horrible smelling liquid, "Bottoms up!"

"How am I suppose to swallow it?" I cough, pointing at my mask.

"Hurry up and take it now before we have to get a needle!" Quickly I chug the medicine, turning the other way so no one could see, immediately regretting the decision.

It tasted _horrible_. It was vile, disgusting, and seemed to cling to the surface of my teeth and throat.

"There, isn't that better?" Rin asked soothingly, as my throat began to feel better.

"Yeah, thanks Rin," I nodded at her as my tongue tried to work the gunk out of my teeth.

Minato holds out a canteen of water, "Here, this will help wash out the taste."

Nodding in thanks I turn around and chug the water, the taste still lingers in my mouth, but it's bearable, "Thank you much better."

Minato smiles, "Now, shall we get our next mission?"

Obito nods, "Yes! And this time no cats!" For once I agreed with him.

Though, as Rin had given the cat to Obito, and was now scracthed all over and still being barraged by claws, it was a hard internal agreement.

"Let's go," I suggested, standing and heading towards the tower, as Rin took the cat, which instantly began purring.

I glare at the cat. _Stupid cat._

Once at the mission tower a young, slightly chubby girl hugs the cat, "Neko!" She pets the cat, "Thank goodness you're back! You're going to be birthing those kitties soon!" She gives her mom a slightly toothless smile, "I want to name one Tora!" Her mother smiles, "Okay sweetie." She turns to us,

"Thank you for finding Neko."

"No problem ma'm!" Obito saluted her, while Rin blushed and replied, 'It was no trouble at all!" And I merely looked at the ground.

The Hokage flips through some papers, "Ah, we have this nice babysitting mission..."

"Hey!" Obito interrupts, "We need a real mission! Not these...baby missions!"

I punched his head and knock him to the ground.

"Learn respect," I told him.

"Ouch! Oi, that hurt Kakashi!" Obito complained, rubbing his head.

Rin sighs, "Boys' lets act our ages PLEASE?"

The Hokage laughs, "Well maybe I could spare you a C ranked mission."

Obito's face lights up, "Really?"

"You don't have too..." Minato began.

"Yes, yes, you have too!" Obito insisted, and then blushed red as he realized what he said.

"Now, that's alright," The Third laughed, and smiled. "Now you'll be helping a squad from the Hidden Waterfall Village…"

"Ooooh! Who? Who?" Obito demanded.

"Shut up and you'll find out!" Rin pointed out huffily.

"Kushina Uzumkaki is the leader of this squad. She is the daughter of the leader there," Hokage explained.

"OH! So we're guarding a princess?" Obito jumped up in excitement.

"I wouldn't call myself a princess," A voice behind me chuckled.

"Oh look, an idiot, an awesome jonin who will probably save our butts, a know-it-all fangirl of the guy in the middle, who probably thinks he's all that," Said another female voice, younger than the first.

"Hey, Tomoko! Stop judging people!" Said another girl reproachfully.

"You got to admit, they look it!" The other protested.

"You could at least try to be nice!"

"Kimiko, when have you EVER been nice?"

"Today!"

"Oh, when did that start?"

"GUYS! Will you give it a rest already?" A male voice, probably the same age, demanded.

"NEVER!" The other two shouted, then burst into laughter, and I heard the slapping of high-fives made as the male groaned.

The boys sighs, "Tomoko you could at least listen to your own brother."

Tomoko huffs, "I'm older that makes me incharge."

I turn around to face the group, Kushina is a tall woman with very long bright red hair, and blue eyes. Next to her are three Gennin, two girls and one boy. The boy has honey colored eyes with spiky black hair, the girl next to him -most likely his sister- has black hair with candy apple red eyes, and in her arms is a small red fox, and on the end with a grin is a girl with long purple hair with hazel eyes and a sword strapped to her back.

Kushina has on a normal Jounnin outfit with her head band around her forehead. The boy has on basic ninja clothes with his head band strapped around his arm. His sister looked more like a street preformer than a ninja, and the other girl had her headband tied around her waist. She wore a purple half-sleeved shirt and dark black jeans. 

The girl with red eyes stares at me, "Oi! You've got a staring problem or something? Take a picture it lasts longer."

The girl called Kimiko smacked her on the arm.

"Idiot! If he's a good ninja, he should be studying our profile!" Kimiko pointed out.

"You know what? I think he's staring at you," Tomoko smirked. Kimiko glanced at me, and then turned back.

"You jealous?"

"Totally-NOT!"

"Shut up!" Kushina exploded.

"Yes, sensei," Both girls nodded.

"You are representing the Waterfall Village!" Kushina reminded them sharply. The girl called Tomoko rolled her eyes, but Kimiko's demeanor changed instantly.

"I'm sorry for our attitudes. My name is Kimiko Sanchiha. These are my teammates, who are siblings. Tomoko and Kazuma Akita. It is a pleasure to meet you," Kimiko bowed formally. Minato laughed delightedly.

"Have them trained, do you Kushina?" Minato teased. Kimiko fired up instantly, her sword in her hand. _Wow...her speed is impressive. And here was about to assume they were all worthless,_ I thought, surprised.

"Who you calling trained?" she practically snarled, her eyes flashing black, with a red center.

"Kimiko! Calm down!" Tomoko snapped. Kimiko instantly relaxed. _What was that with her eyes back there?_ I wondered.

"Ah, the Sanchiha Clan's Shinkatu. A pleasure to see," Minato guessed. Kimiko nodded stiffly, stowing her sword away.

Tomoko grins, "Don't show off too much Kimiko." The fox leaps out of her arms. He stops infront of Obito and stares at his pocket with big brown eyes. "What do you have in your pocket?"

Obito pulls out some slightly melted chocolate, "This." The fox's eyes instantly brighten. "You want some boy?"

"Daisuke!" Tomoko warns, "Be polite." Daisuke nods and sits like he's a king or something. Slowly Obito feeds the fox, and for some reason tension was in the air.

Obito's yelp breaks the tension, "OW! He bit me!"

Daisuke runs back to Tomoko with his tail between his legs, leaping into the safety of her arms. Tomoko sighs, "Sorry he's still learning."

Kazuma laughs, "Hope you had rabies shot!"

Obito's eyes widen and he turns to Rin, "I won't get rabies will I?"

Kimiko laughs, "You'll be fine."

"Why are you ruining all the fun?" Tomoko pouted. The Hokage coughed suddenly.

"Oh, sorry Lord Hokage," Minato laughed, rubbing his head.

"Ok, your mission is to guide them safely to the Waterfall Village. You may go," The Hokage instructed.

-

"So, what's your name?" Kimiko walked beside me as we left the village.

"Kakashi Hatake," I was preparing myself for a gasp of, 'The White Fang's son?' But none came.

"I see. Who're your teammates?"

"Obito Uchiha and Rin," I explained shortly.

"Oh! An Uchiha? But I thought Uchiha's were elite?" Kimiko asked, confused.

"I'm elite!" Obito protested, the gulped, as Kimiko's sword was at his throat, and Tomoko had a kunai prepared.

"Really?" Kimiko hissed. Then, Tomoko laughed.

"Kimiko! Come out! That's cheating!" She chuckled. The Kimiko next to me and the one next to Obito disappeared. 'Shadow Clones?'

"HA! I made a solid clone! Beat that, Tomoko!" Kimiko cheered, coming behind a tree.

"This is going to be a long journey..." I sighed, and Rin nodded in agreement.

Rin blinks, "Wait, why are we escorting a whole squad? You guys seem strong enough to handle yourselves."

Kazuma nods, "Well that's because Kushina-sensei is..."

Kimiko stomps on his foot, "Shush Kazuma!"

Tomoko dances around as she walks, I raise an eye brow, "Can't you stay still and walk like a normal person?"

"Nope!" She stops, "Yes some flowers!" She runs over and plucks some flowers.

Obito sweat drops, "Really?"

Some rustling in the bushes makes Tomoko on edge. Suddenly one of the flowers in her hand grows, almost looking like a whip. "Hey you! Come out!"

Six ninjas about Chuunin level leap out of the bushes, Tomoko leaps back over to us. Minato stands in front of Kushina, "Teams! We'll let you guys have fun."

Kimiko takes out her sword.

"Formation C6!" Kimiko called. Kazuma and Tomoko nodded. Daisuke started yelping, and nipped a ninja's toes. As soon as he glanced down, Tomoko's whip lashed forward and knocked him out. Meanwhile, Kazuma was taking on one of them in taijutsu, and Tomoko engaged the other in battle. 'But...where was Kimiko?' I thought. Rin had fallen back as a medical ninja, and Obito was running forward with a kunai to charge one guy.

"RAWRH!" Obito yelled, and got kicked in the stomach. I leaped forward and began beating the heck out of the guy.

"Get back!" I heard Kimiko yell, and I immediately fell back, and Tomoko and Kazuma dragged back Obito.

"Retreating? Wimps!" Jeered one of the ninja, before his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Ninja Art: Time Jutsu!" The ninja seemed to slow down, the three left standing, anyways. Kimiko moved like a blur compared to them, tying and binding their hands.

"Good work, all 6 of you!" Minato praised.

Tomoko smiles while letting go Obito, "You okay?" Before he can reply she walks over to the tied up ninjas, "Should I put them into a genjutsu? Or do you think they'll be find tied up here?"

Kushina laughs, "Go ahead it will be good practice!"

Tomoko smiles, "Kimiko would you please provide me a beat?" Kimiko grins and starts beating on a tree. Catching the beat Tomoko starts dancing.

Obito blinks, "What's dancing going to do?"

"It's a way of inducing genjutsu." Minato answers. With each hip roll the ninjas fell into the genjutsu.

Obito stares at Tomoko, imagining Rin no doubt, and his mouth agape. I was watching Kimiko, surprised. She was so carefree...and a good ninja. How could that be? Minato, too, was this way I realized.

Eventually Tomoko stops dancing. Kazuma looks at the sky, "It's going to start raining soon, we should get going."

Minato summoned a little bird, tied a note to it's leg, and sent it off.

"Ok, let's go," Kushina led the way as the tree's got denser. Kimiko was fidgeting, until eventualy, she burst out, "Why can't we go faster?" And ran up a tree-vertically.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Obito exclaimed, shocked and impressed.

"I used my chakra to stick the tree," Kimiko answered, looking perplexed and hanging upside down from a branch.

Both Kazuma and Tomoko raise an eye brow, "You guys can't do that yet?"

I scoff, "I can." To prove my point I easily climb the tree.

Kimiko smiles, "We'll help you guys train along the way!"

Tomoko grins, "I don't know if they can keep up Kimiko..." She began, eyeing Obito.

"Can to!" Obito shouts.

Rin hit him upside the head.

"Idiot-Kakashi had to save your butt back there!" Rin pointed out.

Kushina clears her throat, "Guys, let's get going!"

Obito seems to be biting his own tongue to restrain from yelling at me. I bit back a sigh. _This is going to be a really bad mission,_


	7. Broken

**OK, here is the next chapter! Plz comment!**

_Kakashi's POV_

Rin turns to Kazuma, "So what were you saying earlier? About Kushina?"

I don't admit it, but I'm kind of interested as well, I mean why would a Jounnin along with three skilled Gennin need another team to escort them?

"Yeah, why?" Obito demanded.

Tomoko huffs, "It's not your place to know!"

Kushina smiles, "Calm down. Young man, I'll tell you once you can climb trees with only your chakra."

"This'll be easy!" Obito runs head-on at a tree, and, of course, falls off.

"We have to move!" Minato insisted, picking up Obito like a sack of potatoes and moving forward.

"OI! Put me down!" Obito yelled, beating his back.

I sigh, "Obito shut up."

Minato sighs, "For once I think I agree with Kakashi, hush Obito." I chose to ignore the 'once' part.

"Fine...fine," Obito grumbled.

We were walking along, when another ninja came up.

"Ah, the Yellow Flash! This'll be fun-AND Kushina Uzumaki!" The guy practitcally purred. It was really weird, but I stood up anyways.

"Stay away," I told him, picking up my sword.

"Hmm...you don't look like much. I'll take you for information!" The guy smiled at me, and I froze in fear.

"Kakashi! Move!" Minato ordered, but I couldn't. Paralysis struck through me.

"Kakashi!" Rin and Obito yelled. I realized with a jolt the man had come up behind me. Minato took a step forward, but a kunai was at my throat.

"Another move, and he dies," the man snarled, pressing against my skin. I was frozen, ice spinning through my veins.

"So long!" The man laughed evilly, and hit me in the back, and I knew the pressure point. I glimpsed a look of horror on everyone's faces, before blackness overcame me.

_Obito's POV_

I watched in horror as Kakashi just seemed to freeze up. I saw pure fear in his eyes.

"Genjutsu!" Rin whispered by my side.

"Kakashi!" We screamed, for no response. Then, Kakashi passed out whent he man hit him, and with a poof of smoke, they were gone.

"Dang it! Kakashi!" Minato shouted.

Daisuke struggles out of Tomoko's arms and starts sniffing the ground, eventually he barks. "Hey guys! Be found a scent!"

Genuine worry over fills me, "We've got to hurry!"

Rin nods, "Come on Daisuke! Lead us to Kakashi!"

Daisuke leads, with us behind.

"Kushina!" Minato yelled.

"Roger!" Kushina fell back to our level, and Minato sped ahead like lightning.

-

Kakashi POV

_'Great...'_ I thought bitterly, as I saw my predicament. I was shackled to a wall by my hands, which were really starting to ache. How long had I been here? Days, Weeks, a minute?

"Ah, you've woken up. You're a strong one, aren't you?" A voice purred, and my head snapped up. I ground my teeth in frustration when I realized my mask was off.

"By your profile, you are Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang. How is he?" The voice asked, closer, though as it was pitch black I couldn't see. His tone indicated he knew exactly how he was, so I didn't answer.

"Stubborn, eh? Well, I have ways to loosen your tongue," The man came into view as the lights flickered on. He was wearing a dark grey vest, and his headband was on his arm. _'The Cloud Village...'  
_  
"What do you know of Kushina Uzumaki?" The man snarled, pressing a kunai to my throat. I didn't say anything, refusing to talk. Not like I was fond of her, but you never give onformation to an enemy, according to rule #37, so I kept my silence.

"Idiotic boy! Answer me!" The man growled, and a thin line of blood trickled from my throat. I refused to make a sound. The man stepped back, and for a wild moment I thought he was done. Woah, was I wrong. The kick to the gut had me doubting if my ribs were intact. I let out a gasp of pain, but other than that, I gave him no response.

"You think you're tough? Let's try again," Three more times he kicked me, and three more times I resisted him. Next, he cut my palms, making them bleed.

"Why do you resist?" The man cried angrily, after bashing my head. I stared him straight in the eye, and finally responded, "Because I'm following the rules,"

"So, you're finally breaking?" He chuckled.

"Tell me of Kushina!" With no other sound, he raised his fist and punched my face, so blood trickled out. Then, he cut my throat, not too deep, but enough to cause searing pain, and I cried out against my will.

"A little more," He sneered.

-

_Minato's POV_

I was dashing around the forest, when I heard a thump, and a cry of pain. Instantly I located the sound, and sensed to chakra signatures. 'Kakashi! That guy is actually torturing him for information!' I thought, full of rage.

I ran to the fort, pausing at the entrance. I sneak into the fort and peer around a corner. The ninja had Kakashi strapped to a chair, if I were to move right now I most likely wouldn't have enough time to stop him from slitting Kakashi's throat. Using the shadows to my advantage I sneak into the room, making sure to hide my chakra.

The man takes a long thin needle and shoves it into Kakashi's shoulder, "Tell me about that demon!" Kakashi cries out as the man rips out the needle and places it into his other shoulder.

I toss one of my special kunai's and it jabs itself into the wall adjacent to the ninja. Appearing next to the man I shove a kunai through his chest, "Sorry I couldn't have come earlier Kakashi."

_Kakashi's POV  
_  
The man switched my position into a chair, so I was forced to look up to see him. I gulp silently as he takes out the longest needles I have ever seen, and pierces my left shoulder. It touches my bone, and I cry out against my will as he rips it out, and shoves it into my other shoulder.

Suddenly, a kunai shot out, and I recognized the shape_. 'Minato-sensei!_' I thought, but too my surprise, no joy or happiness found me. _'I guess he did break me...in a way,'_ I thought, feeling no sadness. At least I could be a proper ninja now.

"Sorry I couldn't come earlier, Kakashi," Minato apologized, as the man fell of the kunai in a puddle of blood.

"It's ok. Just untie me please," I croaked, slightly annoyed by my weak voice.

_Minato's POV  
_  
At first, I was relieved to see Kakashi was alive. Then I started noticing the bruises on his stomach, that he didn't have his mask on, the shoulder wounds, a bloody nose. _'What did he DO?'_ I thought angrily. Then, as I peered closely, I almost froze at what I saw. Kakashi's eyes were dead. It was then that I could almost see the ice that covered his heart.

_ 'So...Kakashi finally broke,'_ I thought, saddened deeply. His mother died, his father committed suicide…the taunts of the villagers…I had realized it would take a lot to change him, but I had had hope. Now, it was like a pinprick of light against the whole world of darkness. As I pulled up Kakashi's mask, I heard a yell.

"MINATO-SENSEI!" I heard Obito yell, and I turned around to see Kushina leading the five Gennin.

"Where is-...Oh, Kakashi!" Rin whispered, sinking to her knee's.

"I'm alright, Rin," Kakashi told her tonelessly. Grief lashed through me like a whip. It was like he was a robot. Kushina narrowed her eyes, and I knew she saw it too.

"Let's go," She murmured quietly, and I untied Kakashi.

"You alright?" Obito asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you," Kakashi responded coldly, and Obito looked like he had been slapped. Kakashi stood up, and swayed a bit, before falling over. I quickly caught him as he passed out.

"What did they put him through?" Kimiko asked her eyes wide.

"Interrogation," I replied stiffly, picking up Kakashi bridal-style.

Tomoko bites her lip, "Interrogation is cruel..."

Kazuma nods, "Kakashi seems strong, I doubt he let out any information."

I sighed, "Let's take him outside and set up camp. He needs time to recover."

_Kakashi's POV_

My vision was slightly blurry as I opened my eyes. Starts twinled overhead...'Wait, stars? It's night already?'

I sat bolt right, or at least tried to, until a firm hand pushed me down.

"Relax, Kakashi. You were in there for three hours," Minato's face came into view.

"What happened again?" I asked, sitting up, this time slowly.

"I killed the ninja. Tell me, did you give any information?" Minato asked seriously. I shook my head.

"Good,"

"Let's go, then," I suggested, standing up.

"Kakashi...you need to rest," Minato stood up too.

"I'm fine." I reply in an emotionless tone, "I don't see why you didn't move on. You're suppose to leave teammates who are injured behind and continue on with the mission."

Before Minato can correct me, Kushina taps his shoulder, "Minato, I need to talk to you." As she leaves I blink. _'I wonder what that man meant by calling Kushina a demon?'_

_Minato's POV  
_

"What did you want, Kushina?" I asked curiously, leaning against a tree.

Kushina sighs, concern is written all over her face, "Minato I want you and your team to return to the Leaf. My team and I can make it back from here."

"Out of the question." I reply.

Kushina narrows her eyes, her famous temper is about to make itself known, "Go home Minato you pretty boy! I don't want anything else to happen to your team because of me!" She looks out at Kakashi, "That poor boy..."

"Hey, Tomoko...I think that kid's an orphan," Kimiko whispered.

Tomoko nods, "Yeah. Stay here." She walks over to Kakashi, "Hey, Kakashi."

I glare at her, I didn't want to deal with anyone or any questions right now, "What?"

"Geeze lighten up. It's not every day someone's going to give you an offer like this."

"Huh?"

She sits down next to me, "Look, I can do this thing that allows the living to momentarily talk to the spirits."

"I don't believe in spirits."

She doesn't let up, "Come on, tell me who. You should always have a chance to say good bye to loved ones."

Tomoko frowns, "The White Fang...I've heard. Wouldn't you like to at least talk to him? Let off some steam?"

_ 'I would like to talk to him...somewhat..._' "Fine."

For some reason she bites her lip, making it bleed. "Alright two rules, don't leave me out in the cold, and when I come to bring me some food and come type of pain killer." She draws a pentagram on the ground, and suddenly it starts glowing. Chakra swirls around her, and for a moment I saw a figure appearing on her.

"Dad?"

The figure defines itself into a woman with fair hair, and her dark eyes over shadow Tomoko's. I gasp as I recognize the face; she has some of my facial features. "Sakumo?" The woman gasps. "Oh my...No...Kakashi!"

"Mother?" I asked, surprised. The woman gives me a gigantic hug.

"Oh, sweetie!" I gently shrugged her off. She looks into my eyes, and her own fill with sadness.

"What happened?"

"I.." I stop this is obviously this either a genjutsu or some kind of cruel trick, "Tomoko stop this right now. It isn't funny."

The woman looks hurt, "What? Sweetie, I'm Kokoro your mother." I close my eyes and bite my lip. When I reopen my eyes she's still there. "This isn't a genjutsu. Now please, tell me what happened?"

For some reason I believe her, "A-A lot has happened since you've died."

"Ah...your father...I saw what happened to him. Don't feel bad. He helped the village. He was a noble man," Kokoro tried to soothe. Instead, it got me mad. Forgetting the fact that she was a spirit, I took out my sword, and rushed at her.

"I hate my father!" I told her, loathing in my voice. Her eyes widened in surprise. My sword was about to crash into her throat, when there was a spark, and my sword hit another. I was looking into black eyes with a red inside.

"Calm down, Kakashi," Kimiko ordered.

"I am sorry, m'lady. There is much you do not know," Kimiko turned to look at Kokoro.

"It's ok. He will understand one day. I love you, Kakashi," And Kokoro disappeared. Tomoko slumped forward, and Kimiko used her hand to hold her up.

"You done going on a rampage?" She asked me coldly. I was stunned to see such venom in her eyes. _'She must really care for Tomoko..._' I realized.

"Yes," I replied shortly, stowing my sword and stalking off. Or, I tried too, but a hand caught my shoulder.

"Kakashi, I can tell you have a good heart. It's just sealed over right now," she told me quietly. I wrenched my shoulder from her grasp, and went off on my own, but not quick enough to escape hearing, "You know I'm right,"

_'I knew it...this mission sucks,' _

**It's longer than usual…did you guys like it? Please review! Your ideas are greatly appreciated!**

**-blackXroseX93**

**-Duskfire1954**


	8. Hidden Waterfall Village

**Welcome back to the Kakashi Chronicles! Also, there was a mistake in the last chapter. When Kimiko and Tomoko start talking about the spirits, it is Kakashi's POV. Thank you, plz enjoy!**

_Kakashi's POV_

Kimiko sets down Tomoko, and Daisuke sits next to Tomoko ready to bite anyone who came near her. Obito opens his eyes and looks around, "What is going on here? All I heard is some weird voice, then swords clashing!"

"Nothing." I answer.

After thirty minutes Tomoko sits up, her eyes dull and tired, "Ow..." She holds her head, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" She shakes her head no. I glare at the camp fire, "Well I talked to someone who died."

"Oh well you're welco..."

"I'm not thanking you!" I snap, "I don't want you to ever try and help me like that again!"

Obito stands up, "Kakashi calm down."

Tomoko slowly stands and looks at Kimiko, and suddenly the dots connect in her head, "You tried to attack me! You can't hurt a spirit you idiot! You'd end up hurting me!"

"Exactly why I think he's an a-hol-"

"KIMIKO! NO CURSING!" Kimiko was subjected to getting smacked 'round the head by her sensei.

Minato and Kushina walk back over to our group, "Kushina here wants to continue the mission without us. We decided to let you guys decide. Obito, Rin, Kakashi...would you like to continue with this mission?"

Obito doesn't hesitate, "I want to continue!"

Rin, who was just waking up nods, "I would like to continue this mission as well."

"The rules say we should follow the mission. I will heal quickly. Let's go," I replied.

Minato sighs, "Alright, we will continue in the morning."

Kazuma smiles, "Good cause we still need the sleep, right sis?" He turns around and Tomoko is already asleep along with Daisuke.

"I'll take first watch," I offered, but a stern glare from Minato was telling me clearly, 'Sleep or you die,' So I settled down to rest. I turned over, and frowned slightly when I saw Kimiko, who was taking watch and positioned right next to her friend. She was troublesome.

Before Kazuma went to bed he turned to Kimiko, "Wake me up for next watch in a couple hours." With that he fell asleep. I lay there thinking. _'I don't know why that team is so close. You're not suppose to form bonds with your teammates, because then your emotions cloud your judgment.'_

Obito had made a point to sleep beside Rin, and I knew Rin wasn't stupid. So, it surprised me when she didn't object. _'What the heck is up with these people?'_

I stare up at the stars before falling asleep.

Two more days pass by, until I hear rushing water up ahead. Obito was about to step forward, but Minato held up a hand to stop us. Confused, I stopped walking. Kushina performs some hand seals, and a paper bomb appears. We walk past it now it is deactivated, but as soon as we pass, I notice it disappear again.

Tomoko grins at Obito's confused expression, "It's to help keep intruders out of the village."

Kazuma blinks, "Don't you guys have anything like that for the Leaf?"

"We have a big gate!" Obito yells.

"And...?"

He sweat drops, "That's about it."

"It's because we're stronger," Minato teased, and they all laughed. Except me, of course.

"Kakashi, don't you have any sense of humor?" Kimiko asked, as we walked along the edge of a stream.

"No," Obito chimed in, but all the Leaf Village Shinobi stopped in their tracks, including myself, at the sight of the biggest, most magnificent waterfall on earth.

Rin stares mouth agape, "It's so beautiful!"

A fire burns in Obito's eyes, "I want to jump off the top of it!"

"A fall from that height would kill you." Tomoko announces.

Obito frowns, "Never mind then."

"Oh, I don't know..." Kimiko began, and got socked on the head by Tomoko.

"Idiot!" She scolded, just as Obito yelled, "DO YOU WANT ME TOO DIE?"

"I don't want you to die-Just thought that you could develop some awesome jutsu to prevent death from falling," Kimiko explained, smirking.

Kazuma grins, "You are of the elite Uchiha clan aren't you? It should be easy."

Not wanting to hear Obito's loud mouth I ask, "Can you just show us the way into the village? That way we can be done with this mission?"

Tomoko fake pouts, "Aw, but don't you like us Mr. Sunshine and Happiness?" Daisuke whines to add emphasis.

"No I don't."

But you can pretend you can!" Kimiko insisted, trotting up, much to my annoyance.

"No I can't,"

"Yes you can! Use your IMAAAAAGINATION!" Kimiko said the last part dramatically. I stared at her incredulously.

"You're an idiot," I told her, before I could help myself.

Suddenly I felt a weight on my back. I crane my neck to see Tomoko on my back, "Hey! We've been nothing but mostly nice to you this whole time!" I attempt to claw her off, but she's like a damn spider monkey.

"Get off!"

"No! Not until you apologize!" Tomoko growled. I use the last tactic have. I flip onto my back, squishing her beneath me.

Kazuma jumps on me, "Hey don't do that to her!"

Before he has a chance to punch me in the face while Tomoko holds back arms, Kushina yells, "Stop it! Kazuma, Tomoko. You're supposed to be representing our village! Act respectfully! What would your parents think?"

Both of them stop, and stand up, "I'd rather not deal with dad." Tomoko turns to me with a glare, "I'm sorry."

Kazuma glares as well, "Sorry."

"Whatever," I muttered. I had been ready for the substitution jutsu anyway.

"And Obito, I'm fine," I added, looking towards my teammate whose eyes were blazing with rage and struggling in Sensei's grasp. _Huh? We don't even like each other…._

Tomoko grabs Daisuke and walks with Kimiko, "We don't need anything from that stuck up jerk anyway."

A choice word almost flew out of Obito's mouth, but Minato stopped him, "Obito, let's not feed the flames."

"Think what you like. I don't care," I told them smoothly, than glanced up.

"How do we...umm...get IN?" Obito demanded to know.

Kazuma grins, "I thought elite Leaf ninja could figure this out." He heads for the back of the water fall and walks behind it, disappearing. 

Minato and Kushina laughed at Obito's dumbstruck expression. Even Rin was grinning openly, while Tomoko and Kimiko just rolled their eyes-in perfect synchronization-and walked behind the Waterfall.

Once we are all behind the waterfall Kimiko sighs, "Look maybe we all got off on the wrong foot."

Tomoko nods, "How about while you're here we help you guys learn how to climb trees with your chakra."

"YOSH!" Obito fist pumps the air, and runs to Tomoko's side.

"I have pepper spray," Tomoko warned him. Obito took an uncertain step back.

"Minato and I are going to report. You guys can go to Training Ground 6," Kushina ordered, beginning to walk away.

Shrugging I follow them to the training grounds. Kimiko stands in front of everyone, "Now, here's what you do. Concentrate your chakra to your feet, then take off running for the tree. Mark your progress with kunai. Be careful too much chakra will..." She demonstrates by climbing and making a crater in the tree, "The tree will repel you."

"Not enough chakra..." Kazuma climbs and slips off, "And you just fall off."

Tomoko hangs upside down from a branch, "You need just the right amount to stick to a tree."

I sighed, but decided to make use of my time. I climbed the highest tree, and as soon as I was out of sight, sat down, and began to focus and restore my chakra.

"Hey, Kakashi, mind if we talk?" I turned towards the voice, and found Kimiko's brown eyes blinking back at me.

"I guess," I responded, standing and stretching.

"Look, Kushina was right...we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry," Kimiko apologized.

"Wh..." I'm cut off by the sound of Obito's angry yells.

"Damn it!"

"Try again!" Kazuma urges.

I sigh, "Yeah whatever." I mentally kick myself for what I'm about to say, "I apologize as well."

"Alright then. My name is Kimiko Sanchiha! It is a pleasure to meet you," Kimiko stuck out your hand, and I shook it mechanically.

"Kakashi Hatake," I replied tonelessly.

I remember the investigation, "Hey...is there something special about Kushina?"

"Hopefully..." The sound of a cracking whip cuts me off.

Then Obito's screams, "Ow! Tomoko stop!"

"Climb that tree!" Tomoko yells.

I sigh, "It's going to be a while before I find out."

"Hey, Kakashi!" Kazuma had joined me in the tree. I nodded in his direction to show him I as listening.

"Listen...can you...ah...encourage Rin?"

I blink, "What do you mean by...encourage?"

Kimiko grins, "You know, give her a reason to want to work hard! You do want to know about Kushina-sensei don't you?"

I mentally growl, _'I'm going to regret this.'_

But I flip off the tree and land silently next to Rin, just behind her.

"Hey, Rin," I whispered.

She jumps slightly, "Yes Kakashi?"

"So, I was thinking once you make it up the tree we'll go grab ramen. My treat."

Rin stares determined at her tree, "Alright!"

_'Well...that was easy,'_ I thought as Rin climbed half the tree in one go.

I look over to see Obito still on the lower half of his tree. Along with a sleeping Tomoko and Daisuke at the bottom. I sigh, "Obito."

He slips and falls, "What Kakashi? Can't you see I'm trying to train?"

"Once you make it up that tree I want to fight you."

Obito stares for a moment.

"YOSH! I HAVE TO CLIMB THIS TREE!" Obito began running. It wasn't much improvement like Rin, but he was getting better.

"You have a lot of influence on your teammates," Kimiko commented, flipping to the ground beside him, with Kazuma not far behind.

I nod, "I guess so...do you have this much influence over your teammates?"

"Well...I bet I could get Kazuma to turn red, and Tomoko to wake up!" Kimiko grinned. I narrowed my eyes, before nodding. She flounced up to Kazuma, utter seriousness in her eyes.

"Kazuma, I love you, will you please go out with me?" She pleaded. Kazuma instantly turned red and started stuttering.

"Just kidding!" Kimiko grinned. Kazuma turned a darker shade of red and started yelling at her.

"Kazuma! Give me a break here! I was only proving something to Kakashi!" Kimiko insisted. Slowly, Kazuma calmed down. Then, Kimiko snuck up to Tomoko, and said in a deadly whisper, "Wake up now girl or I'll set you on fire!"

I frown, "She's in a dead sleep, something like that isn't..."

"AH!" She jumps up and looks around. Tomoko glares darkly at Kimiko, "Kimiko..."

"It was Kakashi!" Kimiko reported. I blinked. _'Would she really fall for that-'_ My eyes widen as I remembered that Kimiko had used a low voice, which would be associated as a boy.

"I'm going to kill you," Tomoko spoke calmly, looking like a saber tooth tiger.

"Tomoko!" There was a yell as Obito fell on the Gennin.

Tomoko growls shoving him off, "Oi! Go land on someone else!" Dusting herself off she sighs I'm heading off to the river.

Obito raises an eye brow, "Why?"

"Relaxation of course!"

Before she can leave Rin yells, "I've made it to the top!"

Obito cranes his neck, "What? No way!"

"Use your eyes," I explained, like I was talking to a two-year-old, rolling my own.

Rin leaps down and smiles, "So when should we go get that ramen?"

"After Obito climbs the tree." I explain.

Kimiko smiles, "One teammate down, one to go."

"C'mon Rin. I can fight Obito later," I really didn't want him to see me under my mask. I didn't know why-it was an instinctual thing.

"Hey Kakashi!" Tomoko yells, "Does that offer extend to us? I'm starving!"

My thoughts go to my wallet, "No it doesn't."

"Fine, then we won't show you where the food is," Tomoko smirked, crossing her arms.

"Tomoko, now that is just rude," Kimiko sighed in mock-sadness, shaking her head.

Tomoko sighs, "I'll just go make everyone else food. Who's up for some chicken and dumplings?"

Obito sits up, "That sounds good!"

Kazuma smiles, "You're going to cook? Finally!"

"Those two are going out for ramen!" Kimiko sighed, tilting her head towards Rin and me.

"And no buts, Tomoko,"

Tomoko huffs, "I didn't want any ramen anyway." She sighs, "Anyone who isn't eating ramen follow me."

Rin smiles, "You don't have to get ramen if you don't want to Kakashi."

I force a smile, "It's okay really."

"Ok, lovebirds, follow me!" Kimiko grinned at Rin's blush, and I just glared as Kimiko led us to a ramen stand.

I frown, "This place can't be any better than Ichiraku.

Rin nods, "I don't think there's any ramen stand that can compete with that place!"

"So? Unless you want to walk back to Konoha, you're eating here," Kimiko grins.

"I bet Kakashi can find his way back...so i'll leave you too alone!" Kimiko gives a bow, before leaving, snickering the whole way.

**Yay, another chapter! Thank you for reviewing, (hint hint nudge nudge) We'll update as soon as possible!**

**-Duskfire1954**

**-blackXroseX93**


	9. Uchiha VS Hatake!

**Okay, this is the next installment of the Kakashi Chronicles! Enjoy!**

_Kakashi's POV_

It was a rather uncomfortable silence. For me, anyway. Rin seemed to be content staring at my unmasked face.

I force a smile, "Why don't we just hurry and eat? I don't like taking off my mask."

She blushed crimson.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kakashi! It's just...well...no one HAS seen you without your mask," Rin stammered.

"Actually, Minato-sensei and Asuma have seen it," I explained.

"Oh, well that's fine-ASUMA SAW IT BEFORE ME? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Rin declared, then blushed again at my raised eyebrow.

Quickly I shove ramen down my throat, "I wonder when Obito will make it up the tree."

Rin slightly smiles, "He'll get it soon, he may be goofy sometimes, but when it comes to training..."

I shrugged.

"Well, he better hurry...I need someone to train with," I explained.

The ramen vendor smirks, "So, you youngsters out on a date?"

Rin hides a blush, "N-No we're here as friends. More as a treat for doing a good job at training today." _Wow…..she blushes a lot…_

"What about you young man? You think this is a date?" The vendor turned to me, giving me a wink. I barely restrain sweat-dropping. _'He's an idiot...is he deaf?'_

I shake my head no, "It's simply to congratulate her. She can climb a tree properly now." The vendor raises an eye brow, not impressed by this task.

"Kakashi, I'm done," Rin smiled at me. I payed for our food, and walked out, scenting Kimiko.

"This way," I told Rin jumping onto the roof top to run without obstacles.

Rin easily leaps onto the roof, "Where are we going?"

"The Grass Village," I replied sarcastically. When she gaped at me, I rolled my eyes, and explained.

"Kushina obviously, after her report, would go too her team. Minato-sensei would follow her, and since our team is with Kushina's team, I'm following Kimiko's scent,"

Rin nods, "Okay."

"Can you go any faster?" I asked politely, through gritted teeth.

"I think so," Rin said slowly. I sighed inwardly, knowing she was actually doing her best. Well, not everyone could be a child prodigy.

I spot a head of purple hair in the distance, "There she is."

"Kakashi! I climbed the tree! Let's battle!" Obito shouted, pointing his finger at me.

I smirked, "So you finally did it?"

Tomoko runs up next to him, a worn out flower whip in her hand, "He had...inspiration."

Obito stares fearfully at the girl, "Keep her AWAY from me!"

Rin laughed at Obito's anitcs, and I controlled my emotions.

"Ok, then," I square off Obito.

"Minimal damage only. Try and pin the opponent, to where you could kill the off. No other rules," I stated. Obito nodded.

"Ready...Uchiha Obito versus Hatake Kakashi...begin!" Kimiko slashed her hand downwards, and leaped backwards, away from the makeshift arena.

Obito stares at me for a moment, "You gonna make the first move?" I don't budge. He clenches his teeth, "Then I'll make the first move!" He charges with a fist ready

As Obito throws his punch, I catch it in my hand. I was actually surprised at the power behind it, but didn't let it show. He threw his other hand at me, and I catch it again. Using my thumb, I hit a pressure point, and he cries out in pain. I duck low and kick his feet out from under him. He flips away, landing a couple feet from me.

"Is that all you got?" I asked.

Obito smirks, "Please, you don't stand a chance." He poofs away. _'When did he make a clone? He's getting better.'_ Quickly I perform a substitution just in time for Obito to attack the log.

"Ok, time to get serious," I took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling. We performed the hand sings at the same time.

"Fire Style! Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

The two fireballs collide creating a massive inferno. I shield myself from the blast and once the flames clear, I notices that Obito has been hit. Scanning the area I notice we're down a head away from the others. Shrugging I focus on the fight.

I focus chakra to my feet, a plan forming in my head. When Obito charged me, I flashed away, and took out my sword. I stuck it into the ground to stop myself, using my momentum to swing around it and kick Obito in the head.

Obito falls to the ground and holds his head.

I smirked when I saw tears in his eyes.

"Cry baby Uchiha, eh?" I sneered, preparing to dodge as I yanked my sword out of the ground.

Obito glares at me, "Shut up!" He tosses a barrage of shuriken, so many that I have a hard time dodging them all. Using my loss of vision to his advantage, Obito's fist finds my stomach.

My hands just barely performed the substitution jutsu, so he punched a shuriken instead.

"Ouch! That was low, Kakashi. Even the White Fang wouldn't do that!" Obito complained. I froze from my position in the trees, and red, blinding RAGE overcame me.

I appear behind him with looks that are ready to kill, "Don't say his name in front of me again."

"Why?" Obito asked, confused. I kicked him to the ground, no longer caring if he got permanently damaged or not.

"Because I don't like him," I told him through gritted teeth.

"But he's awesome!" Obito protested. My sword lifted up, and I could only see Obito, hear those words ringing in my head. I plunged my sword towards him, no longer was it a game to me. Just as I was about to end his life without a second thought, arms came behind me, lifting me and pushing me to the ground.

My sword was wrenched out of my grasp, and I glared at whoever it was.

"M-minato-sensei?" I stammered, looking up at the disapproving face. Kimiko and Tomoko were behind me, with my arms tight against my back.

Minato keeps his stern face, "Kakashi, no matter what happens, or the person says, we do not threaten a teammate. I'm very disappointed." For some reason, I burn with guilt. _How does he do that?_

Rin runs over to Obito, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Obito stammered, eyes still wide with fear. _Baby…he should've been able to dodge!_

"Kakashi, you will have to be punished," Minato told me. Even I paled in his rage. He kept his cool demeanor, but that was even scarier than his yelling. _Seriously…where does he learn how to do that?_

"Kakashi, take off that henge," Minato ordered. I froze, shocked.

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered. If I took that off...Well, I would be ridiculed.

"Take it off, Kakashi. This is your punishment," Minato insisted. I stood up slowly, Tomoko and Kimiko hovering behind me, just in case.

"For how long?"

"Until I see fit. You deserve this. That was a terrible thing you did, Kakashi," Minato insisted, not wavering an inch. _Damn that man!_

"Release!" I muttered, and there was a puff of smoke, revealing the real me.

"WHAT? WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE A FIVE-YEAR-OLD?" Obito bellowed, not getting the situation. Sure enough, instead of my cool, ten-year-old self, I was a foot shorter, and instead of an annoyed expression on my face, it had turned into a cute, childish pout. _Perfect…._


	10. A Child Again

**Alright, chapter 10! Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys rock! This is a longer than usual chapter, so enjoy!**

**-Duskfire1054**

**-blackXroseX93**

**P.S: 'San' means 'Scatter'**

_Kakashi's POV_

I roll my eyes, "Because I am only five. I didn't want to be treated differently because I'm younger."

"B-but...Sensei! Surely Kakashi is too young to be a ninja!" Rin protested, not realizing she had been crushing on someone half her age.

"Yeah!" Obito agreed.

"You do realize that you almost got killed by so-called kid?" Kimiko pointed out.

Tomoko grins, "He's so cute!"

Obtio stares mouth agap, "You should still be in the Academy!"

Minato shakes his head, "No he shouldn't. Kakashi is already almost Chunnin level. Keeping him in the Academy till he's old enough would be a waste of his talents."

"Talents?" Obito snorted.

"Look, Uchiha, just because I'm younger doesn't mean I'm not fit for the job. I've seen death before," I informed him coldly. Rin, Kushina, Minato, Kimiko, Tomoko, and Kazuma all understood what I meant, but, of course, Obito didn't.

"Who?" Obito pressured.

"The White Fang,"

Obito's eyes bug out, "You killed your father?"

Rin whacks the back of his head, "No you idiot."

"He was a fool. He broke the rules, and he became trash, and died like trash," I informed them, no emotion in my voice.

"Kakashi..." Rin gasps.

"Isn't that...a bit harsh?" Kimiko asked uncertainly.

"If we don't follow the code, we are trash. Those are the rules," I responded.

"But-" Obito began.

"There are no buts. My father killed himself because of shame. You must follow the rules," I replied solemnly.

Kazuma frowns, but tries to brighten the mood with a forced smile, "Hey, how about we drop this depressing subject?"

Tomoko nods in agreement, "Yeah, let's go back to a hotel and just hang out."

"Fine," I shrugged indifferently, then blinked as someone tapped my arm. I turned and saw Kimiko wearing a devilish grin.

"What are you-" I began, but Tomoko used her 'Spider Monkey' attack, and Kimiko wrapped me up in wire.

"Okay, who's taking the puppy for a walk?"

Tomoko grins, "You can, I'd rather not be the target of death when he gets loose."

Minato smiles, "Kakashi that looks kind of like one of those child leashes."

Kushina smirks, "While Minato and I go out someone has to babysit Kakashi, it's technically against the law to leave him by himself."

"If anyone tries to walk me, they die," I said with forced nonchalance.

"Quiet, puppy-chan," Kimiko giggled, and I struggled against my bonds as she began dragging me.

"He's so much lighter now that he's five!" Kimiko sighed with relief.

Kazuma blinks, "He's...toliet trained right?"

Rin whacks him upside his head, "Of course he is! He's not THAT young!"

"Better watch out for wee little accidents though." Tomoko remarks with a snicker.

"Don't treat me like a kid!" I snarled, managing to pull Kimiko to a halt. I was starting to get really angry, so I let my emotions out a little.

Sighing Tomoko squats a safe distance from me. She even measured, "Look kid. We won't treat you like a kid." Daisuke barks in agreement, "But you need to calm yourself. Being so wound up all the time isn't healthy. When was the last time you acted like a kid? Played on a swing? Ate ice cream? Or even played with a toy?"

I frowned, trying to remember.

"Uh...I think...around six months old was the last time I had a toy? Unless you count real kunai as toys….Ice cream I've never had...and I was training, not playing on the swings," I finally decided.

Tomoko turns to Kimiko, "This is a horrible situation. He could die."

I raise an eye brow, "Die?"

Kazuma catches on, "Yeah, you know they say those who don't have a childhood don't live very long, and they turn out to be blood thirsty pshycopaths!"

Obito gasps, "Then we need to give Kakashi his first day as a kid! And fast!" I had to admit, it sounded fun, but it also worried me. _What if I go soft?_

"Please, I don't need-" I began, but I was interrupted by Sensei.

"You know, those kids make a valid point. Okay kids, time to play House! I'll be the father, Obito is the older brother, Rin is the older sister, Kimiko, Tomoko, and Kazuma are his cousins, and Kushina is the Aunt, plus..." Minato got a mischievous grin, "Kakashi will be the baby!"

"What? No way-" I protested, but yet again I was interrupted.

"Okay, then, everyone, too your positions!" Kimiko shouted, pointing dramatically into the air.

I frown, "I don't want to play...!"

Kimiko pats my back, untying me in the process. "You have no choice! Think of it as...training! You're training yourself to relieve stress!" _Well, she does have a valid point…_I admitted. I was kind of stressed out.

Tomoko runs over and gently shoves me, "Tag you're it."

_'What the heck? She just pushed me!'_ I growl, "What are you doing?"

Rin shakes her head, "Kakashi, she's playing tag. You know, tag, you're it? Chase someone and tag them!"

"Umm...okay..." I decided I had no choice, and was about to chase after the running figures, when Kimiko spoke.

"He shouldn't play with a mask on!" Kimiko argued.

"Yes, I can!" I protested, instinctively reaching up to cover my face a little. It was my trade mark – and a Hatake thing. As the last Hatake, I COULDN'T take off my mask!

"Okay, think of it as playing ninja, so he can use a mask," Kushina suggested. I sneaked up behind Obito and poked him.

"Got you," I said smugly.

"No, that's not right!" Obito sighed.

"Huh?"

"You have to say 'Tag, you're it' not 'Got you,'" He explained.

"Oh...er...tag, you're it," I tapped him again, feeling silly.

We played this game for a while and I had to admit...it was kind of fun. Sometimes the 'it' person was sneaky and hard to detect, you could never know what was going to happen next. Once Kimiko and Tomoko even pushed Kazuma to sacrifice him to Rin who was it. All of that running made me sweaty though, "So what now?"

Obito grins, "Well buddy, we're going to introduce the concept of icecream."

Kazuma nods, "It's frozen cream, and personally my favorite is strawberry!"

Tomoko wrinkles her nose, "Get out of here. Kakashi, you're best to go with chocolate chip cookie dough."

Rin rolls her eyes, "Don't listen to ANY of them. Banana split is the way to go!"

"Ummm..." I stared.

"Obviously, M&M's are waaaaaay better!" Kimiko argued with Tomoko.

"Strawberries have banana's beat!" Kazuma complained to Rin.

"Plain vanilla is definitely tastier than raspberry!" Obito deadpanned to Minato.

"Uh….guys?" I tried again, this time a little louder.

They completely ignore me, they're too immersed in their ice-cream argument. "Guys!" I shouted.

They all turn to me annoyed, "WHAT?"

I take a small step back at their sudden unified movement, "I just want chocolate ice cream." _Geez…who knew ice cream was such a big deal even two Jonin would bicker over it?_

"Chocolate it is!" Kushina smirked.

"Here's your five ryo," Minato-sensei huffed.

"You guys bet on what flavor I'd want?" I asked incredulously.

Kushina smiles, "You bet. But I know children, they love chocolate."

"Kakashi isn't really normal though, is he?" Kimiko asked seriously. She had to flip out of the way of a flying kunai.

"Kids can't play with knives. Remember, we're still in your childhood!" Kimiko scolded. Then, she took away my weapons, even my sword!

I glare, "Give me back my weapons!"

"No way." Obito snickered, "Stop glaring or else you don't get any ice cream."

"You're not my guardian!" I huffed.

"Yeah, but in this game, I am. So..." Minato smirked," Kakashi gets a time out!"

"W-what?" I stared at him stupidly. _What the heck?_

Kushina grins, "You know, time out?"

Minato directs me to a corner in the training grounds, "Stay there for five minutes until you can behave properly."

"What?" I yell.

"Should I increase the time?" I just shut up and glare daggers of death at the poor, poor, tree.

After five minutes of torture – for the tree - I was released from time out.

"Can we go now?" I asked sourly.

"Now, now, Kakashi, we still need to get you ice cream!" Obito chortled.

Tomoko pops up beside me, "Then after that we're going to the store."

"For what?" I almost growl. _Relieve stress, yeah right!_

"To get you a ball. The staple of any childhood." Kazuma explains.

I blinked, "A...ball?"

"Come on!" Rin held out her hand, and I took it, pulling myself to my feet.

We walked a while, until we reached an ice cream stand.

While Minato and Kushina orders, Obito gives me ice cream 101, "Okay Kakashi, don't just bite into the ice cream. You'll hurt your teeth."

"But you have to eat it quickly before it melts!" Kimiko adds.

"Oh but be careful of brain freeze!" Tomoko warns. They all shiver at the thought of brain freeze.

"Your brain freezes up? Isn't...that...well, isn't that dangerous?" I stammered. _'Who knew ice cream could be deadly?'_

Rin smiles, "Calm down Kakashi, it's just an expression, your brain doesn't actually freeze up."

Minato hands me my frozen treat, "Here"

Holding the cone in my hand I examine it. 'Dark brown color, cold, waffle con...'

"You don't have time to analyze it!" Obito yells. _Wow, he knows a big word! _Sighing I pull down my mask and take a bite out of it. As soon as my teeth hit the cold ice cream I remember Obito's warning about biting into ice cream! Holding my mouth, the pain soon subsided and I can enjoy the cool chocolate taste.

Of course, I had turned around, so only Rin and Sensei could see my face, as they already had.

"That's just not fair..." Obito pouted.

"Life isn't fair Obito," Rin winked.

_'That's too true...'_ I thought sadly. _'Then again...this ice cream is delicious'_ I finished it, before eating the cone as well. Then I pulled up my mask and threw it away.

"It was delicious. Thanks!" I nodded gratefully.

"No problem," Kushina grinned.

"Okay, next on the list is a rubber ball!" Kazuma announced, heading outside. Kimiko was bored, so now Tomoko was carrying her.

Tomoko sweat drops, "How in the hell did I end up carrying you?"

Kimiko kicks her side, "Shut up and keep moving." _And these are our allies in the near future…._

Once into the store Kazuma grabs a large blue ball, "Here Kakashi."

I held it in one hand, and squished it. I was shocked when it flew from my grasp, bouncing away like it was attached to a string. Minato caught it before it could hit a glass globe. I walked otuside with my new 'toy after Kushina payed.

"What now?" I asked dumbly as we arrived at the training grounds.

"Throw it," Rin sighed. I threw it at a tree, and it bounced back lightly. I leaned forward to catch it. I threw it harder, and it went rocketing into the air. I jumped up and caught it, flipping and landing in a tree. _'Hmm...this could be good for me...'_ I mused. Soon I began slapping the ball back, jumping from tree to tree to hit it back at the target from everywhere.

Minato sweat drops, "He's turned it into training."

"Kakashi?" Kushina asked. I slapped the ball one last time, before leaping down, catching it as soon as I landed.

"Yes?" I asked, tossing it into the air again and catching it. It was addictive...maybe I could do that with a kunai...

"That's not the point of a rubber ball," Kushina explained. _What? But I WAS training…_

"Then what is?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Kazuma grabs it from me, "Well for starters do you know how to play soccer?"

I frowned. _'Is it that game the kids always played with that ball?'_ I passed them on my way to the training grounds.

"I think so," I responded.

Kazuma grins, "Want to play a round then?"

"Sure...you just kick the ball into the goal, right?" I asked, setting the ball on the ground and placing my foot on it.

"Exactly!" Kimiko grins, "And do NOT use your hands! Because I will cut them off if you use them!"

"Well, ok..." I nodded. Obito threw kunai to mark the goals. _When did he get that good at kunai throwing?_

"Okay, Team Minato VS. Team Kushina!" Minato grinned.

"Ready...San!" We jumped towards the ball with the speed of ninja. Using my size, I slipped between Obito's legs and kicked the ball towards the goal. Kushina leaped up and kicked it towards ours, Obito accidentally stopping it my being hit in the stomach.

Daisuke runs up and starts bouncing the ball on his head, bumping it over to Kimiko. Kimiko kicks it to Tomoko, and Tomoko kicks it to Kazuma. Rin yells, "Kakashi! Get the ball!"

I itched to throw a shuriken, but at least I could work on my speed.

"LOOK AT DAISUKE!" I pointed at the fox, which was currently doing nothing. Everyone looked at the fox, who raised his paws as if to say 'I didn't do it!' and I went for the ball, darting around the field like a snake, kicking it to Rin, who scored.

Tomoko glares, "Hey! That's no fair!"

"It was just a Diversionary Tactic. Besides, he does look guilty," I pointed out, frowning suspiciously at the fox.

"Hey!" Rin shouted indignantly, pointing to an orange that rolled away from Daisuke. My eyes widened - the fox was a thief!

"We have to take those back," Obito sighed.

"No, we finish the game first!" Kazuma argued.

"Two out of three?" Minato suggested, looking at me and winking.

"Sure," Tomoko agreed. I was next to the ball by then, and, channeling chakra to my feet, propelled the ball into the goal.

"We win," I smirked.

I look at Daisuke, his stomach is distended, and only the peel of the orange remains. "Tomoko go pay for what your fox ate."

Tomoko lovingly picks up Daisuke, "No way. He wasn't doing it to be bad, he was training."

Minato appears behind Tomoko, making her jump.

"Now, Tomoko. As a father figure to Kakashi over there, I can't let him see thieving," Minato grinned.

Tomoko grins back at him, "It wasn't thieving it was creative borrowing. And if this is wrong than I want to be the cousin who is barely hanging onto the family tree."

"We won, fair and square, so you DO have to pay!" Obito argued, triumphant.

"Actually, we have to go," Kushina put in. I looked up, surprised.

"The escort from the Water fall will take us to the Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides," Kushina explained.

"Huh? What escort?" Obito asked.

"We don't come from the Waterfall. Some Jonin will take care of the rest," Kimiko put in, hefting a pack onto her shoulders.

Kazuma frowns, "So this is good bye for now."

Tomoko spins then does a dramatic pose, "Until next time!" Daisuke barks in agreement. _Evil fox…_

Kimiko gives Rin and Obito a hug, and gives me a hand shake.

"Take care, kid," Tomoko smirked at me. Kushina kissed us all on the forehead, much to mine and Obito's chagrin.

"See ya!" Kazuma called, and Kimiko chased after him, shouting, "No fair, you had a head start!" Kushina shook her head and ran after them to stop them from tearing each other apart, and Tomoko just put Daisuke on her head and raced after Kimiko yelling, "Save some for me!"

Minato smiles, "I have a feeling we'll be seeing them again."

"I just hope it's not her whip!" Obito shuddered. Rin and Minato laughed, and I shrugged at their antics. 'Emotions are so weird.'

"Alright, time to go home!" And to my shock, he lifted Rin onto his shoulders and picked up both me and Obito under the arms.

"Let me down!" Obito roared. Rin shrieked then kept on laughing, and I struggled vainly in the Yellow Flash's grip. _I hate it that he's so strong!_

"Don't you guys love me?" Minato asked. Obito's rage-filled glare and mine promising pain was the answer, and a disgruntled Team 7 headed home, filled with Minato's booming laughter, Rin's smiles, and Obito and mine threats.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	11. Presents

**Okay, the next chapter!**

_Kakashi's POV_

"Yosh! My Eternal Rival has returned!" Gai and his team of Kurenai and Asuma were in the streets, after finishing a D rank missions, and caught Team Seven coming out from the Hokage tower after filing in a report.

"Go away," I sighed, already weary from his voice.

"Yeah, we're tired from a C Rank mission!" Obito announced smugly.

"My Eternal Rival has already surpassed me! I am proud to have such a Rival as you! Your youthfullness if brimming to the top!" Gai struck a pose, and somehow a sunset appeared behind him.

"Friend of yours, Kakashi?" Minato asked, amused.

Gai stares down at me, "Wait a moment...I have surpassed you in a trail of height!"

I sweat drop, "Sure Gai, somehow in the two weeks since you've seen me you've almost grown an entire foot."

Kurenai rolls her eyes, "Kakashi what happened? You look so...young."

That's when I remember I am in my five year old body.

"Well, you see, it's because Kakashi is five years old!" Obito yelled. All the villagers stare as I punch Obito in the head.

"Don't go shouting it around, Baka!" Rin glared at Obito angrily.

"No, it's okay, Rin. It's not like they're blind," I pointed out, sighing.

"My Eternal Rival, I challenge you no matter what age!" Gai points at me dramatically, and against my will I sweat drop.

"No, it's fine Gai..." I began, knowing it wouldn't get through to him.

Gai grins, "I have a challenge for you Kakashi!"

I roll my eyes, "What?"

"First one to become a Chunnin first is the bigger man. Loser..." Gai grabs his chin before giving me the nice guy pose, "Must circle around the village on his hands in only his underware."

Rin laughs, "Wow Gai...that's an...interesting challenge."

"A youthful one if that." Obito snickers.

"When you lose, I'd rather not scar Konoha forever," I explained, beginning to walk away.

"It is you who will lose!" Gai cried.

"Hm? Did you say something?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Curse you Kakashi and your coolness!" Gai yelled at me as I left to my house.

Minato's POV

"Okay guys, it's time!" I whispered.

"Time?" Rin asked, confused.

"Kakashi's birthday is tomorrow! So, we have to throw him a party," I explained.

"Can we come?" Asuma asked.

"Sure! It's at six p.m, training ground three," I agreed. Team 9 nodded and left.

"Why does he get a birthday party?" Obito asked sourly.

Rin sighs, "Obito, when your birthday comes along I'll make sure to bake you a cake."

Obito grins, "Chocolate cake?"

"Maybe."

Cue sweat drop from me.

"Anyways, let's go buy him presents!" I shouted.

"Sensei, has anyone ever told you're well..." Rin began.

"Yes?"

"Well..."

"Rin, spit it out," I sighed.

"Loud!" Rin and Obito chorused. Cue another sweat drop.

I grin, "I like to think of it as dramatic!"

"Sure, sensei...sure," Obito patted my head consolingly as Rin laughed.

"Anyways...what are you guys getting for Kakashi?" I changed the subject quickly.

Rin smiles, "Well he really seemed to like the idea of the ball, so I might get him someother kind of toy."

Obito places his hands behind his head, "I'll think of something..."

"Don't forget!" Rin scolds.

I laugh, "I'm most likely going to get him some new weapons."

"It's weird to think he's already a ninja..." Rin sighed.

"That's life," I agreed.

Obito blinked confusedly, "Becoming a young ninja is the way of life?"

"Yes, Obito, that is life," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"That's stupid!" Obito protested. I started laughing, and Rin hit his head. As the young medic scolded him, an eagle swooped down towards me. It dropped a piece of paper, yellow.

"What's that? Obito asked.

"You too go buy presents - I have some urgent matters to attend too," I ordered. They seemed to hear the change in my tone, and as I leaped off, I wondered what was so urgent to issue Code Yellow. It wasn't as a Code Red, but it was enough to get me slightly worried.

I stand in front of the Third Hokage, tall as a lamp post and as still as one. Besides me are other Chunnin and Jounnin. The Hokage stands up, his old bones popping, "We have gained information that other shinobi nations have been acting...suspicious lately." He smiles, "I intend on sending a message to our allies, in case our suspicions are true." He inhales smoke from his pipe, "The Chunnin Exams will still be held in spite of these events."

"Will the rookie leaders step forward?" I walked up along with a few other Jonin.

"I am leader of Squad seven. Uchiha Obito, Rin, and Hatake Kakashi. I nominate all three for the Chuunin Exams," I proclaimed.

The room is silent for a moment until the Hokage smiles, "Very well then." Other teams sign up, much...older teams...but I hold my grin because I know that my students will succeed!

- slight time skip -

_Rin's POV_

"Come ON Obito!" I dragged my male teammate to the toy store.

Obito sighs, "Why do I have to go in with you?"

I whack him, gently of course, because I couldn't bear to actually hurt him, "Because I said so."

"Now, what ball do you think he'd like?" I asked, looking thoughtfully at a bright blue one.

Obito blanched, "How the hell am I supposed to know?" He earned another smack on the head.

"What was that for!"

"Language!" I huffed.

Obito grabbed a red one, "How about this?"

"Why do you think he likes red, Obito?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I like red," Obito explained.

Obito laces his fingers behind his head, "Maybe you should pick out something different for him, remember he already has a ball."

I smacked myself on the forehead, why didn't I think of that?

"Thanks Obito!" I gave him a quick hug, and went down another aisle. Then, I realized Obito hadn't followed me. I turned around to see him staring at nothing, and his cheeks slowly turning red.

"Uh, hello, earth to Obito?" I waved my hand in front of his face. My medical training kicks in, _'Did he have an attack of some sort? I don't remember reading anything about that...'_

Obito blinks, his face becoming a darker shade of red, "O-Oh sorry! I just spaced out." I shake my head while walking away. _'Weird.'_

"How about this?" Obito held up a jar of pink paint.

"Why would he want that?"

"To give his hair some color," I sweat dropped at his answer. 'Hopeless...' Then, I passed a stuffed puppy.

"I know! I'll get him a puppy!" I squealed.

Obito smiles, "A dog will be just what he needs!"

"Alright, to the dog store," I announced, "And NO arguing, Obito," I laughed as he closed his mouth shut. _'He's so predictable,'_

- Time Skip -

_Kakashi's POV  
_  
"Sen - sei - let - go!" I struggled in his grasp, but just like last time, it was pointless.

"Kakashi, you WILL come to my house for your birthday!" Minato sighed. If citizens were to look up the street, they would see s poor silver-haired Genin being dragged by the Yellow Flash, who was grinning manically.

"I don't want to!" I twisted and turned, but only succeeded in kicking a rock into a trash can.

"Good aim, Kakashi," Minato approved.

"That isn't the point!" I growled.

Minato grins, "Don't be such a baby Kakashi! Take it like a man!"

I grumble, "I don't want to!"

"I _'will'_ comply with that request if you ask of it, Kashi-kun," Minato's voice told me he wasn't teasing.

"Fine, fine, just don't call me that again!" I pleaded. _'If I'm supposed to be a ninja, I'll never live that nickname down!'  
_  
"No, I rather like it," Minato contemplated thoughtfully as the house came into view. _Dang it…  
_

We enter the dark house and soon the lights flash on and gennin galore leap out of various areas. Going off my instincts I pull out a kunai out of defense. Everyone yells, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Kakashi!" I sweat drop as I put away my kunai. _'It's not a surprise if I knew about it...'_

Minato finally releases me, and I take a slow step away from him.

"Well, what do you think?" Obito asked eagerly. I take in my surroundings slowly; there are blue and red streamers, a big banner with HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKASHI, and in the distance was a huge cake and presents. 'They got me presents?' I wondered, surprised.

"Thank you, it looks nice," I nodded appreciatively.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL HAS ARRIVED!" 'Oh man!' A guy in a bright green jump suit burst into my vision - and into my personal space.

Rin quickly shoves Gai out of the way, "Move it!" She smiles, "Kakashi, we have a very big surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes."

"I don't like sur..."

Obito yanks my headband down over my eyes, "Nonsense!" Unable to see I just sit there as I hear the rustling of a basket.

I can almost hear a smile in Rin's voice, "Okay Kakashi! You can look now!" I lift up my headband to see a small brown, miniature pug, with dark brown snout, and ears. He barks at me. "We figured you'd like a ninja hound!"

I smile as I pick up the small dog, "Whoa, your paw pads are so soft." A soft pink tongue finds my face, "I think I'm going to call you Pakkun."

Then, realizing I was smiling, I regained control of my emotions again.

"Thank you," I said again, this time sincerley. Obito gave me a bunch of dog toys for when Pakkun became bored. Pakkun immediately grabbed one, but decided to sit on my head while chewing it.

"Aw, how adorable!" Kurenai and Rin cooed. Asuma gave me a new kunai sheath with more compartments than my old one, and Minato-sensei gave me a huge pack of shuriken and kunai.

"My most hip and youthful eternal rival! I have gotten you the most amazing present yet!" Gai announced. I started to really like Pakkun when he growled at the guy.

"Here it is!" With flourish only he could pull off and a shining grin and thumbs up, Gai revealed...a jumpsuit identical to his.

Gai waves it through the air as everyone holds back their collective laughter, "It's water proof, allows your skin to breathe and glisten in the sun, hugs your curves, and girls love it! You'll wear it so much while training that you'll never want to take it off!"

I can feel my eye brow twitching. 'I'm going to burn that thing.' "Th...anks Gai..."

'I'm five years old! I don't even care about girls!' I thought indignantly, slowly taking the suit, as thought it was covered in poison - which I think it was.

"Here's my present," Kurenai's lips were pressed tight to keep from laughing, but she handed me the gift anyways. Glad for something to do, I threw the suit at Minato - who yelped in surprise and fell over, somehow getting tangled and enlisting Obito's help - and opened the wrapped paper. Inside was a picture of Squad 7, Rin, Obito, Minato and I.

Minato stares at the picture, "Do I really look that girly?"

Obtio grins, "Yes, yes you do!"

"You'll pay for that, Obito," I sighed, just as Minato forced Obito into the suit.

"Wow, you look great in it!" Rin laughed. I rolled my eyes and attached the new sheath, put the shuriken and kunai in my weapons pouch, and packed the new toys in the bag I got them in. Except the little mouse that Pakkun was busy demolishing - still on my head.

"Okay, time for cake!" Minato announced, using Pakkun's leash and dragging Obito into the kitchen. _'What an idiot...'_ I sweat dropped.

Minato comes out with a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. In Obito's arms are various types of ice cream.

"Ice cream!" Asuma cheered, at the same time Gai burst out, "Oh, what youthful decorations and flavors!"

Kurenai sighs, "I vote that the next time Gai says youthful we dunk his head into the toilet."

Aside I can hear Minato talking to Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma's sensei, Akio, "Have you heard the rumors?" He whispers.

Akio nods, her green eyes full of worry, "About Orochimaru? And the abductions?" She pulls her long brown hair out of her face, "I've heard a lot of things, but Orochimaru is a good ninja. I doubt he's doing human experiments."

_'Perfect topic for a birthday party,'_ I thought dryly, _'Even on a supposed happy day, the ninja world has death,'_ I sighed inwardly, and took a bite of cake, while Pakkun gobbled up some on the floor.

"Pakkun eats like Obito!" Rin wailed, as Obito seemed to take a bite - and the rest of the cake on his plate disappeared almost instantly.

"What?" Obito asked.

"Nothing..." Rin sweatdropped.

"You are youthful in eating, Obito! I challenge you and my Rival to an eating contest!" Gai shouted.

"Did you say something?" I looked up as though I hadn't been listening.

"ARGH! How can you be so hip and cool and youthful!" Gai sobbed.

"Okay, Gai, come with me," Asuma grabbed his collar and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Are we having a youthful and secret meeting in there to overpower my youthful Eternal Rival?" Gai asked eagerly. A vein was pulsing in Asuma's forehead, but Kurenai quickly intervened.

"Yeah, that's it! A secret meeting for...stuff," Kurenai agreed.

Moments later the sound of Gai's head splashing into a toilet is like music to my ears. Minato laughs, "Okay guys, come on. Stop drowning Gai so we can all sing Happy Birthday and eat some cake." At the word cake everyone runs over there. After their off key singing I contently eat my cake and ice cream. Discretely I sneak Pakkun some cake every now and then.

"Thanks for letting us have it at your house, Sensei," Rin beamed.

"Thanks for inviting us!" Team Nine left, along with their Sensei and a disgruntled and dripping wet Gai.

"Bye, Sensei!" I called, heading home with a sleeping Pakkun in a basket in my left hand, and the toys in my right hand.

"Hey, what about me?" Obito protested, still in the suit.

"You can keep it…" I said vaguely, leaving the house a laughing Minato, a shouting Obito, and a smiling Rin. _I guess the suit did pay off…_I mused as I walked home.

**Filler-ish chapter, but a good one, right? The Chuunin Exams are coming, so be prepared!**

**-blackXroseX93**

**-Duskfire1954**


	12. Chuunin Exams Commence!

**Sorry for the slow updates, but FF was being mean – but it's all good now! Please review!**

**-blackXroseX93**

**-Duskfire1954**

_Obito's POV_

"Alright, Team seven, let's go!" I shouted. I was definitely going to make Chuunin, no matter what!

"Obito, calm down!" Rin sighed.

"We need a plan to deceive our opponents before we get in," Kakashi explained. _'Geez, he's so...rational! It's creepy for a six year old!'  
_  
"We should just jump in!" I argued.

"A shinobi's tool _is_ the ability to deceive and remain hidden," Rin pointed out, sweat dropping.

"I'm thinking we use my age to our advantage," Kakashi suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbly. Kakashi sighed, and beckoned us closer.

"Okay, here's the plan…"

We walk into the Exam room to see tables, papers, and pencils. I freak out, "What is this? Aren't we just suppose to fight?"

Hitoshi, our Academy teacher bangs on the chalk board, "Welcome to this written part of this test. By the time I'm through with you, not even half of you will remain."

I expect Kakashi to huff and roll his eyes, but instead, as he looks around at all the other participants, he seems to look really afraid. Even Rin looks like she wants to bolt out the door. _'What the...Oh yeah, the plan!'  
_  
"These guys look really tough!" I whispered to Rin, sounding afraid.

"It'll be okay, Kashi," Rin used Sensei's nickname, to make him seem really young, as I patted his head comfortingly. He nodded mutely, and I knew I was sooooo going to use this against him later!

"What's this kid doing in the Exam?" A Mist ninja sneered.

"I'm a ninja!" Kakashi used a small, childish, voice that screamed, _'NOT READY FOR THE EXAMS, EASY FOR THE PICK!'_ Yeah, I was definitely using this against him later!

"Someone throw him out!"

"Yeah we can't having him crying for his mom half way throug..."

"SHUT UP!" Hitoshi yells, "Everyone take your seats before I dismiss you all."

"T-thanks," Kakashi stuttered. I also noted that he had his hand clenched around a kunai discreetly. _'Run home, yeah right!'_ I felt a glow of pride of having him on my team.

"L-let's go s-sit down," Rin suggested softly. I nodded, my eyes darting around the room nervously. _'I hate this plan...but our opponents are underestimating us,'_ I thought, sitting down. I was a row behind Rin and too the left, and for some reason Kakashi ended up in a corner, between a Mist and Sand ninja, both who were sneering him and elbowing him in the ribs. _'I have to hand it to Kakashi, by now they'd have a kunai in their gut if it was me,'_

"Now, here are the rules," Hitoshi cleared his throat as we settled down.

"This is a written test. You start off with ten points, for every question you get wrong you lose a point. If you are caught cheating you lose three points. If you're caught cheating three times you fail. If you get a zero you fail!" Hitoshi taps the board, "You will receive the first nine questions of the test now, five minutes before the test ends I will administer the final question. Everybody ready, set, go!" Everyone grabs their pencils and get to work.

_'I DON'T KNOW ANY OF THIS!_ I thought. I refuse to look around at the others. I gulped as I looked at my paper. _'I have to get at least one right...or Rin will kill me!'_

I sit there staring at the paper worried. Just before I turn my head to cheat, Hitoshi dashes forward and picks up a student by his collar, "You've been caught three times, you and your teammates fail."

"Wh-What?"

"Leave now."

I gulped. _'Okay...not an option...'_ Just then, there is a flash. _'Huh?'_ It lands on my paper.

_'B? Well, okay...'_ I turn around, and I see it's Kakashi's headband. He looks up, sighs, and looks back down. _'A...nod? Thanks, Kakashi!'_ I circle it eagerly as Hitoshi takes out another team. Rin, also noticing the flash, answers it as well, only a little while later.

_'Now...how about the other one?'_ I thought, looking at a code. I wait ten minutes, as random flashes appear on Rin's paper. She soon has the answer to numbers three, six, and eight. _'WHAT ABOUT ME?_'

"Can I go to the restroom?" Kakashi asked. Five minutes later, he came back out. _'That's suspicious...'  
_  
"Er...can I go too?" I asked sheepishly. Hitoshi rolled his eyes, but agreed.

Upon entering the bathroom I look around the stall, _"Okay Kakashi where did you hide the answers?"_ Looking around I notice the toilet paper has the answers! Quickly I memorize the answers.

'Now...how does Rin get those answers? Oh well...' I walk back after flushing all the answers down the toilet. 'Rin already had five answers by the looks of it...and Kakashi obviously has them all, and so do I now...' I take my time answering the questions, and eventually my whole sheet it filled out. I flip it over, and lean back casually, putting my hands behind my head. 'Five minutes to go...'

A kunai flies over towards Kakashi, but luckily it lands next to the Mist ninja.

"You fail," Someone over by Kakashi's wall says.

"What? That was him! He was cheating! That little kid can't figure out the answers!" He pointed at Kakashi angrily. I held my breath.

"I saw only you, now take your teammates and get out!" As he walks out, he kicks Kakashi's chair, causin it to topple over.

"Hey, what was that for?" Kakashi cried, and I smirked, inwardly knowing in any other situation, the guy would be flying out the window.

"Oops, sorry kid," He sneered.

It didn't take long for Hitoshi to slam his hand on the chalk board, "Everyone stop! I will now give out the tenth question but first I will say this. The tenth question have special rules. Meaning you can choose to take it and or to not take it. If you don't take it you automatically fail and will be allowed to take the test next year. If you do take it, and get the answer wrong...you'll never be able to take the Chunnin Exams again!"

"WHAT?" Half of the Genin there bellowed.

"Silence! I make the rules here - get out or stay," Hitoshi snapped. I trusted Kakashi and Rin to somehow help me with the next question, and I knew Kakashi would pass. Rin was really smart too. We all looked at each other and nodded - we were staying no matter what!

"Is that all?" Hitoshi asked. There were nine teams left, twenty-seven students.

"Alright...you all...PASS!" Hitoshi announced.

My jaw makes contact with the desk, "What?"

Hitoshi grins, "I said it already you passed. I don't know if you all knew, but the point of this test was not to test your intelligence. It was to test your ability to gather information."

"And the final question?" Rin asks.

"Are you ready to risk it all for your comrades? That was the question, and you just said yes," Hitoshi explained, grinning.

"Well, that DOES make sense," I agreed.

Out of the corner of my eyes I can see Kakashi folding his arms, "And what about this mission? Shouldn't you risk it all for the mission?"

Hitoshi nods, "Yes you should, because the mission is very important. But in my, and many others' opinion, if you allow your comrades to die during a mission then you're worse than then scum. There's a saying, "Ninjas' who break the rules are scum, but ninjas who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Kakashi kept his arms folded, but said nothing. _'What's up with him and those rules, anyways?'_ I wondered.

"Okay, you will meet up with your instructor in an hour - your sensei's will tell you where. Good luck," Hitoshi waved and disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves. Kakashi walked up to me, and we headed towards Rin, who was waiting by the door.

"You think they fell for it?" Kakashi asked, as we walked down the hall.

"The whole you're a scared little kid act?" Rin asks, "Yep!"

I frown, "I wonder who the next examiner will be!"

There is a flash of yellow, and then we are being hugged to death.

"Hey guys!" Minato yelled in our ears. Kakashi used his size to wriggle away, watching with raised eyebrows.

"M-Minato-sensei! C-Can't breathe!" I choke out.

He drops Rin and I, "Oops sorry!"

"Sure you are," Rin mumbled.

"My little team, already almost Chuunin," Minato pretend cried. All three of us sweat dropped.

I rub the back of my neck, "Sensei stop! You're going to embarrass us!"

"That's my job," Minato winked.

On the way out some students glare at Kakashi, "That kid won't survive the next round."

"There's no way a shrimp like him should be taking the Exams!"

Minato pats Kakashi's back, "Prove them wrong kiddo."

"O-okay S-sensei..." Kakashi stuttered, but I was very glad the other participants were too far away to see the killer intent in the six year olds eye.

As we get ready to leave, Kakashi asks, "Minato-sensei, will you take care of Pakkun?"

"How long do you expect us to be gone?" I laughed. Kakashi looked up at me, dead serious.

"People die in these Exams, Obito. I am only getting ready for the possibilities," Hearing a young kid, even a ninja, sent chills up my spine.

"Don't so serious, Kashi-kun! But don't worry, I'll take care of him anyways," Minato chuckled.

"-Small Time Skip-

"Welcome to the Forest of Death - Good luck," Minato waved, before disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves.

A woman with blond hair in pony tails, brown eyes, and...erm...large breasts stands in front of us, "Listen up! My name is Tsunade, and I will be your prompter for this Exam."

A man with spiky, long white hair appears next to Tsunade on a frog, "And I, the great Jiraiya shall be your third exam prompter!"

Tsunade whacks him, "Idiot! You're too early!"

Jiraiya looks over at our team, frowning.

"Kid, this isn't a play ground, go back to the Academy!" Jiraiya called.

"I'm not a kid!" Kakashi protested in a whining voice_. 'I'm actually starting to feel bad for him...but he DID make the plan...'_ I thought.

"Jiriya, he's a Genin! Look at the head band!" Tsunade hissed.

"Oh, my bad!"

"Go away!" Tsunade hit him so hard he flew away. I gaped at her, and Rin whispered, "She's an awesome medical ninja, and my role model!" _'I really hope she doesn't learn how to do that to me...'_

Tsunade stands tall, "Okay! This is the Forest of Death! Here you will be tested on your ability to survive!"

I roll my eyes, "So what? We've done survival tests before."

Tsunade chuckled darkly.

"W-what's so funny?" Rin stuttered out, still using the 'frightened little kids' act.

"Over half of you will fail this Exam!" Tsunade stated.

"WHAT?" I shout.

Tsunade glares, "Shut up so I can explain the rules!"

-Slight Time Skip because we know all the rules and etc.-

"You guys ready?" I asked. Kakashi had his sword out, Rin had a kunai, and my hand hovered by my shuriken pouch.

"Ready," Rin announced, and Kakashi nodded.

"BEGIN!" Tsunade shouted.

"Alright, Team 7, let's show them who's boss!" I shouted.

"Right!" We launched into the forest, and Kakashi took point.

"Let's find a base," Kakashi called. We nodded affirmative, and all fell silent for a while.

"River up ahead!" Kakashi called, and dropped from the trees. We followed, landing next to a stream full of fish.

"Ok, Obito, you set up the tents. Rin, look for medicinal herbs, but don't go too far. I'll go and set up traps around the perimeter. Obito, you take the scroll while I'm out. We meet back here in half an hour, got it?" Kakashi ordered, tossing me the Earth Scroll.

"How do we know it's you?" I demanded.

"Obito, we've been acting like kids for the past day - they obviously think you're the leader, and you can tell by our personalities," Rin pointed out.

"Right, let's go!" Kakashi and Rin shot off.

I stare down at the scroll, "I wonder what's inside..."

"Hehe...left all alone..." A voice purrs.

Another laughs, "This is going to be way too easy!"

"I'm surprised they still have their scroll."

Then, there is a scream, cut short.

"Kahiri!" One of the voices yelled. _'Kakashi!'_ I thought, relieved.

"Quick, let's take this one out!" A kunai flies towards me. I duck swiftly, forming hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" I shoot the ball where the voice came from. One ninja came out, part of his cloak singed, and the next came too, only with Rin held captive. _'Ninja of the Mist...'  
_  
"Give us the scroll, kid, and she doesn't get hurt," The ninja sneered. I feel the slight change in the air, and know Kakashi is closing in.

"Why don't you give us your scroll?" I suggested calmly. They laughed out loud.

"Don't get cocky!" The killing intent is so strong, I find myself REALLY hoping Kakashi comes soon!

"Kill her," The other one ordered.

"I can't let you do that," With a sharp snap, the ninja holding Rin is unconscious.

"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu!" A hand shoots from the ground and buries the other ninja, and Kakashi comes out, holding a Heaven Scroll.

"Hey, what happened to Kihiri or whatever?" I asked curiously.

"Let's say I don't think SHE'LL be waking up any time soon," Kakashi said casually, throwing a kunai at a fish for food. I gulped.

"What are you sitting there for?" Kakashi asks, "Make a fire so we can cook these!"

I roll my eyes, "Okay, okay calm down."

"How did they find us to easily?" I heard Kakashi murmur, as I used my fire jutsu to light up the logs, but not have any smoke.

"I got it!" Kakashi walked over to Rin, and knelt by her side. He reached out...and pulled part of her skin off?

"Kakashi! What do you think you-" I broke off as the 'skin' faded into a tracking seal. Kakashi crushed it with his foot, sending chakra, and it crumbled into dust.

"Is that fish ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," I was getting annoyed by how Kakashi was taking over the situation.

He stares at it, "Is it cooked to an internal temperature of 180 degrees?"

"Do I look like a meat thermometer?" I growl.

"Well, you're the one who cast the jutsu," Kakashi huffed. He cut a small piece off, sniffed it, and took a bite. He chewed it slowly before swallowing.

"Save some for Rin - she can eat on the way," Kakashi instructed. I bristled at the command, and was about to retort when Rin woke up.

"Mist ninja!" She gasped, looking around with a kunai already in hand.

"Don't worry, Rin, we already took care of them!" I flashed her a bright smile, and she nodded, sitting down next to us.

Rin stares at the fish, "Who cooked this?"

I smile proudly, "I did!"

She cringes, "I don't know if I want to eat it then."

"Damn it! I'm a good cook!" I growled, yet again.

"Where did you learn to cook?" She asked incredulously.

"That's beside the point!" Kakashi interrupted, "Rin, I checked it. Just eat it and then we head towards the tower - I want to be there within an hour." _Wait….he's already done? When did he eat? Dang it…I wanted to see under his mask!_

Rin nodded and began to eat, and I also tore off a bit of meat.

Kakashi waits impatiently as we eat, "Can't you guys hurry?"

"We're not speed eaters like yourself Kakashi." Rin comments as she tries to eat faster.

Kakashi rolls his eyes and taps his foot impatiently.

"Did you want us to choke?" I demanded, as I swallowed the last morsel and stood up, gear already gathered on our backs.

"No, I don't want you guys to be trapped and get hur-" Kakashi broke off and began running.

"Come on!" Rin yelled at me. _'Did he just say he didn't want us to get hurt?'_ I thought, running after them into the tree limbs.

I start coughing as a branch hits me in the face, leaving leafs to gather in my mouth, "K-Kakashi! Slow...!" I spit of the leafs, "DOWN!"

Kakashi responds by kicking off the next branch at an even faster speed! "The tower is near!"

Rin slips on something and begins to fall. I drop down beside her, but hit another branch and start falling as well! Something wraps around us, pulling us tight to a tree as a paper bomb explodes inchs where my face had been moments before. A kunai whirs towards us, and is blocked by a shuriken.

"Are you hurt?" I demanded of Rin.

"No, I'm fine," She got out, as she was as pressed as tightly as I was. Onyx eyes look into my own.

"AH! Kakashi, why are you so close?" I spluttered. In response, he cuts the wire and we drop onto a branch below.

"You are unhurt?" He asked. We both nodded, and he sighed.

"Okay, let's go, but follow me!" He ordered harshly. _'He saved us...but he doesn't have to be a snob about it!'_ I was about to protest when I realized Kakashi had slowed the pace down considerably. _'Oh well...'_

We ran for a while longer until the tower comes into clear sight. Kakashi stops us, "Wait! Stay close and watch out for genjutsus. This is the point where some people camp out around the tower just to steal scrolls to sell or to give to members of their own village."

Rin scans the area, "I don't see or sense anyone..."

I double check, "Neither do I..."

Before we can take a step Kakashi stops us, "Stop. Look." The sun shines in just the right way to show an almost invisible wire. "We have to proceed slowly and carefully. Anyone of these traps can easily kill us."

"Charming," I muttered. Kakashi is ruffling through his bag.

"Give me the scrolls," He hand signed out.

"Why?" I asked out loud. He wrote something on the empty scrolls on his bag, and when he held them up, it looked like a Heaven and Earth Scroll!

"Oh!" I quickly snatched the scrolls.

"I'll hold the scrolls!" I announced, very loudly.

"Keep it down! They'll know you have the scroll!" Rin yelled at me, our voices carrying, concealing our smirks, as we proceeded down, Kakashi pointed out a few traps to us. There was a sudden snap, and I gasped. Rin had stepped on a concealed wire! Kakashi pushed Rin out of the way, and ducked. I reacted on instinct, and used a fire style to burn the log to ashes.

"Thanks Kakashi, Obito!" Rin blushed, realizing what she did. To compensate, she healed Kakashi's forehead, where he had scraped himself while protecting her.

Kakashi sighs, "Just, please try to be more careful?"

Just when the tower is within reach a voice yells, "Help!"

I stop, "Guys, I think someone is in trouble!"

Kakashi pulls on my arm, "Come on it's most likely a trap."

"Help! Someone please! I'm injured!" The voice yells; I quickly recognize it as a girl's voice!

"She's in trouble!" Leaving the other two behind I charge into a clearing. In the clearing is a group of uninjured female Sand ninja.

The dark headed one grins, "What a gullible idiot!"

The fair headed one slaps her knee, "I can't believe he fell for that!"

"Let's see if Mr. Handsome here has a scroll." A redheaded ninja smirks while licking a kunai.

"I-i t-t-told you it w-was a trap!" Kakashi stuttered, holding his sword in a shaking hand. Rin shrieked and hid behind me. _'Even when he's pretending he manages to insult my skills,'_ I thought, almost sweat dropping.

"W-we can take you on!" I shouted, while quaking in fear.

"Just give us the scroll!" The one who had cried for help demanded.

"G-give them the scroll!" Kakashi pleaded. I set down the fake scroll, and took a few quick steps back. They lunged forward, laughing, and fell into a pit!

"Take that!" I laughed. I picked up the scroll and put it back in my pack.

"How'd you know it was there?" Rin asked. Kakashi shrugged, and replied, "Lucky, I guess," and lead the way into the tower.

"Ready?" He asked. Rin and I gripped our kunai and nodded as he opened the door, ready for whatever might to come.

**Phew, that was our biggest chapter yet! Hope you enjoyed it, please review, and have a great day!**


	13. Training Begins

**We were already writing these chapters….so don't expect three a day next time! Enjoy and review please!**

**-Duskfire1954**

**-blackXroseX93**

_Obito's POV_

We open the door to see a large written passage on the wall above us with missing characters on it. Rin frowns while reading it, "Maybe...we should open the scrolls now?"

Kakashi nods, "Yes, now should be the time to do it." I open one scroll while Rin opens the other scroll. For some reason they start smoking. Kakashi smacks them out of out of our hands, "Put those down! They're summoning scrolls!"

We stand at the ready, me in the middle, Kakashi on my right, and Rin on my left. Kakashi had his sword extended, Rin had a kunai in one hand and her other glowing with blue energy, and I had two kunai out, scanning the area.

Out of the smoke appears Minato-sensei. But we don't lower our guard, not knowing if the exam was over.

"Congratulations guys, you passed the second Exam! And...you beat the record!" Minato looked at his watch, shocked.

"It's him," Kakashi told us. No one else could smile that widely, so I nodded. We relaxed our positions, and I gave a huge whoop.

Minato grins, "You still have five more days to go! So rest up in the spare rooms over there."

Rin smiles, "I could use a quick rest."

"Okay, Sensei," Kakashi nodded.

"So, we can just rest, eat, and not do anything for five days?" I asked eagerly. This was going to be awesome! Before Sensei could respond, however, Kakashi spoke up.

"We all meet later with the others, probably, for instructions. We should keep up our facade, so we will stay quiet and unseen. It will be good practice, anyway," He suggested.

I sigh, "I don't know about you Kakashi but I'm going to go rest. You ran us ragged!"

Kakashi shrugs, "I wanted to finish as soon as possible."

"Well, you did that well!" Minato ruffles our hair affectionately before disappearing.

"Of course we will rest - just lock the door," Kakashi explained, looking just as tired. I suddenly remember how young he is, and feel a pang of guilt. _'Whatever...it was his fault'_

Once we're in a locked room Kakashi lies down and almost instantly falls asleep. Rin, being the girl she is with girly emotions, pulls up his forgotten blanket and tucks him in. "He wouldn't like that if he was awake." I whisper.

Rin rolls her eyes, "Shut up Obito. It's called being motherly or in this case sisterly. He's young and he needs a mother like figure in his life."

Brain almost melted I roll over, _"Girls' are so weird."_

I soon sink gratefully into sleep.

_Kakashi's POV  
_  
Bored I drum my fingers against the railing, "Has it been five days yet? Why are people so SLOW?"

Just then, Rin appears next to me. Obito and herself had been training - lightly, to conserve their strength - to control their chakra and be silent and unnoticeable.

"They other contestants have arrived. We have five minutes," Rin reported. Obito, appearing on my left, crowed, "Let's get this show on the road!" We changed our clothes into something more...fitting. They had rips and tears in them, covered in dirt, and looked like they had been ensnared by millions of kunai and Earth Jutsu.

We smeared fake blood on our arms, legs, and cheeks, and gathered a daunting look in our eyes.

"One minute," Obito warned. We headed leaped out a window, and walked to the entrance.

"Thirty seconds - go!" I ordered. We burst in the door, wheezing, as though barely having made it.

Rin stares at the very few students, "Where is everyone?" She panted convincingly, and I prayed none of them could sense our high chakra.

"Hey, look, the kids made it!" A Grass ninja smirked, and I felt pride in my plan.

"T-they must have...d-d-d-d-d - " I pretended like I couldn't go on. Then, I noticed the girl I had wounded, Kirhiri, was very pale, but alive. 'I knew I should have killed her...' I growled in my mind.

"Okay, if anyone does not wish to continue, you may leave," The Third said without preamble.

"I...I would..." The ninja wheezed out. I felt no pity for what I did too her - it was us or them.

"You may go," Now they're only eight of us left. We faced the Hokage, determined. I glanced at the competitors - two Sand ninja, three Grass ninja, and ourselves, Obito, Rin and I. _'We better prove the Leaf Village shinobi are strong!'  
_  
"Lord Hokage, I demand that child be disqualified!" A Grass Jonin hissed, pointing at me.

"And why is that?" Sarutobi asked calmly, but with a steel glint in his gaze.

"He obviously cheated to have come so far!" The Grass Jonin sneered at me. I pretended to quail, cursing my plan. Bu I still had my pride, so I pretended to look like I was gathering my courage.

"S-Scared to be b-b-beaten by kids?"

The Third simply smiles, "I trust these children enough to know that they've competed fair and square. Now if there aren't any more comments I'd like to tell you all about the Third Exam."

Silence met his words.

"The Third Exam is an Exam of fighting. You will face an opponent, but unlike the other Exams, you will be facing them alone. It is live or die, win or lose. You will have a month to prepare," Sarutobi explained. _'A month?'_ I thought, surprised.

Rin raises her hand, "A whole month? Why?"

Sarutobi smiles, "It's a chance to train and learn some new tricks!"

"Okay, everyone draw a number!" Jiraiya, the Third Exam proctor, went around, holding a bag. Obito got six, Rin got three, and I got one.

"Why does he get the one?" Obito mumbled irritably.

Jiraiya steps back, "Your number determines your opponent. As in number one fights number two, and so on." He grins, "Train hard, for your month of training starts...Now!"

I noted I was fighting the Grass ninja that had smirked at me. _'I can't wait...'_ I thought, covering my smirk with a shiver of horror.

"C-come on guys," Rin encouraged in a high-pitched voice that made everyone in vicinity wince. She was against one of the Sand ninja's. _'One of them must be a medic for their teammate to survive this long...'_ I mused, glancing at Obito.

Walking out of the room Obito grins, "I'm going to be the one to train with Minato-sensei!"

Rin sighs, "Shouldn't you train with someone from your own clan?"

"But...!"

"Besides Obito, I'm going to train with Minato." I assure with a cocky grin to annoy him.

"Why don't you train with someone else?" Obito asked sourly.

"Because I can't," I answered simply.

"Why?" Obito demanded, ignoring Rin's attempts to shut him up.

"There is no one to train me," I reminded him exasperatedly.

"Besides..." I add, "Minato is the most qualified to train me. Obito you should train with Uchihas' and develop your Sharingan, and Rin should go train with some medical ninjas."

"Kakashi has a point, Obito," Rin pointed out. Obito huffed, before waving a good bye and heading towards the Uchiha compound.

"Bye, Rin," I said quickly, even as she opened her mouth - to suggest we do something together, no doubt. I walked down the streets of Konoha calmly, searching for my sensei. As I walked past Ichiraku, I heard a deep laugh, followed by my sensei's.

"Minato-sensei?" I swept the curtain aside to see sensei sitting next to a man in a regular jonin outfit, but with shocking white hair. Not the silver of the Hatake's, but white.

I quickly recognize this as the man who Tsunade punched into next Tuesday. "Ah Kakashi!" Minato calls out, "Come over here and meet Jiraiya, he was my sensei."

Jiraiya grins, "Hey you're that kid! Did you pass?" I nod while he laughs, "I wish I could have watched, but Tsunade...Ow!"

Minato grins, "You better watch yourself around her."

"I was doing research!" Jiraiya yells.

"What kind of research?"

Jiraiya grabs his chin, "Well today I found out something extremely important."

I'm all ears, "What was it?"

"106 centimeters."

"Huh?"

"That's how large Tsunade's chest it."

I almost smack my palm against my face, "That isn't important!"

"It will be later!" Jiraiya holds up a book.

"This is a great work of literature - " He began, but Minato smacked him.

"He's six years old!"

"So?"

Minato sighed, and stood up.

"You want to be trained, right, Kakashi?" Minato asked. I nodded, and followed him out, with a last dubious look at Jiraiya.

Minato laughs, "Sorry Jiraiya is truely a strong man."

I shrug, "I don't believe that."

Minato smiles, "I want him to be the godfather of my first born."

"I wouldn't let that pervert near any of my kids." I huff.

"Kakashi! Don't use that word!" Minato scolded, as we reached the training grounds.

"Whatever," I mumbled. Suddenly, darkness surrounds me.

"What the heck?" I yelled, feeling the cloth around my eyes - Minato had shoved his headband over my face!

"We'll be training your senses," Minato explained. I felt a gust of wind, and raised my hands to block the punch, just in time.

I can almost hear a smile in Minato's voice, "Good job, but..." I was too busy blocking his punch that I didn't feel the change in the wind until it was too late. His leg meets my back. "Dodge!"

I fell forward, coughing. On instinct alone, I rolled, leaped up, and punched, hitting something.

"Good, good, you are relying on your instincts!" Minato praised. I tried to hear him coming, but a punch to the gut told me I failed. On a worse instinct, I looked wildly around, even knowing I couldn't see.

The rush of the wind tells me to block, and I feel Minato's foot against my arms. Shoving away his foot I feel my fist connect with his stomach.

"Great job!" Minato praised, and I heard him leap back.

"Now, I want you to do something," Minato said, seriously.

"What?" I asked, wondering why he was suddenly so stern.

"Sit there," So I sat, confused but not showing it.

"Wait," He ordered.

"For how long?" I asked.

"As long as it takes," Sensei answered.

"For what? Sensei?" I persisted, but there was no response.

Rolling my eyes from behind the cloth I sit down and take in nature. I listen to the robins sing, and the squirrels fighting over foot, and to the far distant river flowing. While listening to nature is enjoying, I was wondering when Minato was going to attack.

After half an hour, I started growing frustrated. An hour passed, and another. _'What is taking so long?' _I growled in my mind. I forced myself to stretch my senses outwards, and blanched at what I felt. Or, rather, LACK of felt - Minato was gone. I felt rage boil up inside me. _WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING?_

I was about to get up, then remembered his instructions. _'Stay where you are!'_ He had ordered, so, no matter how stupid it was, I made my body relax. I listened again to the river, and felt some stress leave me. I became slightly more aware of my surroundings, but somehow also calming down. I heard footsteps in the grass, so light, yet clear to my senses. I didn't even tense myself, knowing I would be much more fluid and ready for an attack this way….

_~Minato's POV~_

After getting lunch for myself, and taking the time to read a couple chapters of Jiraiya's newest book I head back to where I left Kakashi. _'Let's see if he'll be caught off guard...'_

**MUAHAHAHA CLIFFY! Please review!**


	14. Training Begins Part2

**Sorry the wait was a little long, but I hope it's worth it! Please review, you guys rock!**

**-Duskfire1954**

**-blackXroseX93**

_Minato's POV_

Kakashi seemed really relaxed, so much I wondered if he could even sense my presence. _'Well...maybe this training didn't work out so well...'_ I thought, as I stealthily approached him.

To my surprise Kakashi sighs, "So you finally decided to come back?"

Instead of answering, I swung my foot down on his head. Kakashi went down onto his back, pushed himself onto his hands, and caught my leg with his own! Then, he twisted, shoving me to the ground. I rolled away from his punch, leaping up quickly.

Again Kakashi sighs, "Sensei, you're going to have to do better than that."

I lightly laugh while getting ready to punch Kakashi, "As you wish!"

Kakashi kept on dodging, and I threw my punches and kicks with more ferocity. Eventually I hit my target, and let out a triumphant cry, and pinned...a log?

"Got you!" A kick was landed on my back. It hurt, so it was probably chakra enhanced, but I still twisted and grabbed the foot, throwing my student into the ground and pinning him beneath him.

"Sensei...you're heavy!" Kakashi's voice was muffled.

I laugh while gasping dramatically, "Are you calling me fat?"

"Yes I am!" Kakashi yells, "Now get off!"

I stand up, and then I help him up, "Good job Kakashi."

"Is being flattened praise?" Kakashi commented dryly.

"I am not that fat!" I protested indignantly.

Kakashi mutters something under his breath, but I ignore it, "Hey want to go get some food? All that sitting must have made you hungry."

"Didn't you just have ramen three hours ago?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"Ramen is good anytime!" I insisted. Kakashi huffed and then muttered, "...yes," Before turning his head away.

"Come on, let's go!" I said eagerly, dragging my still blind student through the streets.

Kakashi tilts his head at every conversation he hears. I smile, "Kakashi, tell me everything you've heard so far. And use your nose to tell me how far we are from the ramen stand."

"Well, there were some pepople discussing the weather, the upcoming Chunin Exams, one was talking about her baby, another was discussing the properties of a shuriken against a kunai - "Kakashi began.

"Okay, that's enough!" I covered my ears. _'How did he pick up that much?'_ I thought.

"And we will be there, at this pace, in approximately three minutes and 23.45 seconds," Kakashi reported. _'Approximate? Sure...'_I thought sarcastically, counting down.

We walked in silence for a while. _'He's never going to get this.'_ I don't pay attention to where we're going, I spend my time counting. _'Three...two...one. Ha!...Wait.'_ I look up to see the stand, "Son of a b..."

"Watch your mouth." Kakashi warns, "My young ears can't handle it."

"Oh, whatever!" I huffed, sitting down. Kakashi sat down next to me, and I noticed him frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked, blinking at him.

"I was .02 seconds off!" Kakashi growled. I sweat dropped.

_'Then that means I can't count!'_ I smile, "Don't worry you'll get it right next time. Now, two bowls of ramen please!"

Kakashi stares, "Why did you order for me?"

I hold back laughter, "What? No these are for me! I need to start off slowly!" I notice Kakashi doing a face palm.

"How are you not HEAVIER?" I heard him mumble.

"Did you say something?" I asked dangerously.

"No, sensei!" Kakashi amended quickly.

"So Kakashi." I slurp up some noodles, "We'll be training with Pakkun next."

Kakashi nods, "Okay, we'll have to pick him up from my place."

I finished my fifth bowl, but before I continued, I checked my wallet.

"Hey Kakashi..."

"No," Kakashi responded. I let out a resigned sigh and paid for my meal with the money I had left, before exiting.

"Minato-sensei, do I have to keep on wearing this?" Kakashi sighed.

"Yes," I smiled.

"Why?" Kakashi groans.

_'Well it's funny!'_ "It's really good training!"

"You just think it's funny, don't you?" Kakashi accused.

"N-no!" I stammered. _'Jeez, it's hard to get by this kid!'  
_  
"Fine," Kakashi sighed, as we reached the Hatake Compound. I hadn't been here for almost a year. Of course, I didn't tell Kakashi that.

Kakashi opens his door and Pakkun runs to his feet, greeting him with a barrage of puppy kisses. For a moment I almost saw the corners of Kakashi's mouth move upward. "Have you been a good boy Pakkun?" Pakkun nods.

_'Hey that dog has potential.'_ "Kakashi, Pakkun might talk one day."

He stares at me like I'm crazy, "Dogs don't talk."

"Nin-dogs with enough chakra do," I argued.

"Come on, say 'Hello!' 'Hello!'" I knelt by Pakkun, pronouncing the word slowly.

"H-h-h-h," Pakkun replied.

"See? Potential," I smirked. Kakashi rolled his eyes at me.

"Minato-sensei, are you on something? There's no way that dogs can..."

"Hello!" Pakkun barks.

Kakashi stares wide eyed, "No way..."

Pakkun runs around Kakashi's legs barking, "Hello! Hello! Hello!"

I sweat drop, "He's worse than a parrot."

"Parrot!" Pakkun repeats, growling. Apparently, he understood it was an insult.

"Okay, back to training!" I clapped my hands and walked outside. I heard Kakashi jolt out of his stupor, and whisper something to Pakkun.

I ignored this and headed to the Training Grounds. Pakkun took one look at me, and said, "Yellow-haired big-mouthed idiot!"

"What?"

Pakkun wags his tail, "Yellow-haired big-mouthed idiot!"

I glare at Kakashi, "You're in for it now."

"Hey, I just told him that you had yellow-hair, showed him what big and mouth means, and gave him an insult. He put it all together on his own," Kakashi scratched his ears absently.

"But you're still going to get it," I threatened. Kakashi huffed.

Kakashi sighs, "So what are we doing now?"

"Walking on water!"

"And how do I do that?" Kakashi asked incredulously. I grabbed Kakashi's headband from his head, and took away his weapons. I put the pouches in my own - they were small! - and gave the headband to Pakkun.

"Fetch," I replied simply, smirking as Pakkun walked onto the water with Kakashi's headband in his mouth.

Kakashi pats his legs, "Why did you say fetch if you just handed it to Pakkun?"

"Not him." I point, "You. Go fetch your head band." Kakashi stares at the water, running through what he thought was the process in his head.

_'He looks so young without his gear...'_ I thought with a jolt. Kakashi stepped towards the water slowly, forming a sign to concentrate his chakra. Pakkun wagged his tail, "Fetch!" He repeated around the headband.

Kakashi took a step onto the water, and balanced unsteadily. He tried to take another step, and fell into the water.

I stand there looking into the water. _'Man he can hold his breath for a while.'_ An air bubble floats to the surface. _'...Oh...wait. AH! He's drowning!'_

Quickly I leap into the water and grab Kakashi, giving a tug he doesn't move. Looking down, some idiots left their fishing net in the river and Kakashi's leg is tangled in it! And I took away his tools so he couldn't cut himself free! Slicing him free, I drag him to the surface where he starts coughing. "What's...wrong...with...you?"

I pat his back as he throws up water, "I thought you were fine."

"When was the last time you saw someone under water for over a minute without any underwater training be fine?"

"Um...are you okay?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. Nothing like drowning to keep your spirits up," Kakashi replied sarcastically. I ignored the sarcasm and gave him one last pat on the back.

"Okay, here is your pouch back, but only use it to not drown, alright?" I ordered.

"I'll do that," Kakashi rolled his eyes and stood up, as Pakkun dashed back to the river from where he had been licking Kakashi's hand worriedly.

Kakashi approached the river once more.

Kakashi places one foot on the waters surface and as it sinks he catches himself. Concentrating he holds himself above the water. Slowly he starts walking carefully. I smile, "Good job Kakashi!"

"AH!" His foot slips, he turns around and glares at me, "Hush! I'm trying to concentrate!"

I raise my hands up in defense with an innocent smile.

Kakashi begins walking along the bank, and he gets the hang of it quickly. He starts taking quicker steps, only slipping a few times.

Kakashi becoming more confident starts chasing after Pakkun.

Pakkun runs back and forth, dodging from the silver-haired menace. Kakashi had by now mastered the easy flows of the stream, and was catching up. But I wasn't through with him yet.

_'Let's see how you handle this!' _I thought, performing hand seals.

"Water Style! Tsunami!" I didn't put too much chakra into it, but enough so that waves began rolling across the surface.

Kakashi stumbles a few times, but he quickly adapts. He leaps past large waves, and glides over the smaller waves. I can see a grin underneath his mask as he grabs Pakkun, "I've got you!"

I sigh, _'This is a fast learning kid. It's almost no fun at all.'_ "Good job Kakashi!"

"Thank you, sensei," Kakashi nodded to me, and tied his headband back on.

"Fetch, Pakkun!"

"Huh?" Pakkun begins growling at me, looking at my...headband?

"KAKASHI!" I yelled, and began running.

"Payback, sensei," Kakashi sighed, still standing on the water as I ran around the field.

_'Good thing I marked him when he tackled me!'_ I thought. I flashed to Pakkun, where the poor dog tripped with a surprised yelp, letting me successfully take my headband.

"Just for that...training is going to get a lot harder," I smirked evilly.

-Five minutes later-

"Come on Kakashi, you can do it!" I encouraged, as the six-year-old struggled to lift up a boulder.

Kakashi's knees shake, "This...is...cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Come on! Focus chakra to your limbs, not just your arms!"

"But my arms are doing the work." Kakashi protests.

I roll my eyes, "But your legs have to support you!"

Kakashi groaned, letting go of the boulder and collapsing.

"Come on, you can do it!" I cheered. Kakashi glared at me, panting, before heaving himself to his feet. He made the Ram seal, and I grinned as he looked at the boulder again, lifting it off the ground.

Kakashi turns with a slight grin on his face, "Hey, sensei..." He TOSSES it! "Catch!"

Eyes wide I throw one of my special kunai and teleport out of the way, "You could have crushed me!"

"Rule 47, a ninja must be prepared for anything."

"Minato's Rule - no crushing the sensei!" I retorted.

"So, you ask me to pick up a boulder, and you can't even catch it?" Kakashi challenged.

"Catching is different from picking up!" I huffed. Kakashi just raised his eyebrows. _'Stupid kid has to be so smart...' _I thought.

**Hope you guys liked it, please review!**


	15. Third Exam

**Fanfiction has been being really weird lately, so sorry about the late update. Enjoy and please review!**

_Kakashi's POV_

"Ready?" Minato asked us. After a month of intense training, and one day of rest, I felt as though I could take on the ANBU. Rin looked determined and refreshed, so I guessed her training went well. Obito...well, he looked the same. But I hoped the Uchiha's did something for him.

"Ready!" Rin and Obito shouted. I nodded.

"Okay, as soon as your matches begin, lose the act," I ordered. Obito glared at me, but Rin nodded.

"Alright, come on!" We walked into the stadium, looking frightened. _'Thank god I can stop this soon!'_

Jiraiya smiles, "Hello kiddies! Are you all ready for the final match?" Everyone nods, "Okay first off, you may not win your matches, but that does not mean you won't become Chuunin. Winning just means you have more of a chance to strut your stuff. All of you could make it, or none of you could make it."

"T-that sounds fair..." Rin whispered.

"Alright, first up, Kakashi Hatake and Keichi Matori," Jiriaya announced.

"You're going to lose. You can forfeit now, if you like," Keichi suggested, as I faced him.

"Y-yeah right! I-i...I won't b-back down!" I stammered. Jeers were heard from the audience. _'Just you wait...'_

"Begin!" Jiriaya announced, leaping backwards. _'Finally!'  
_  
"Let's dance, kid," The Grass ninja laughed.

"You're on!" I growled, all traces of fear gone in a second. Keichi blinked, startled.

"You...you were acting the whole time?" Keichi shouted.

I prepare myself, "Got a problem with that?"

Keichi pulls out a blade, "Not at all." He charges with his blade ready, but I pull out mine just in time to block his. My arms shake at the strength behind his blow. _'I didn't expect him to be this strong.'_ Barely being able to push him away, I concentrate chakra to my arms and legs. Moving at an accelerated speed I clash blades with him.

A dance follows, twisting and twirling with deadly precision and sparks flying. _'Alright...here goes!'_ I pushed chakra into my blade, and it glowed white - the Chakra Blade had activated! It sliced through Keichi's sword, and said Genin leaped away to avoid being skewered.

Keichi tosses the broken blade and starts making hand seals, "Earth Ram Jutsu!" A huge rock ram starts charging for me! Leaping out of the way I land behind Keichi and place a kunai at his throat.

"I win."

Then, I frowned. I cut my kunai across his throat, and the clone disappeared. I flipped into the air, as he tried to grab me from underground. I threw shuriken, judging his movements, and threw a kunai, backwards, as he dodged the last shuriken. Keichi was knocked out by the handle.

"Winner - Hatake Kakashi," I nodded, collected my weapons, and jumped back up into the stands.

"Good job, Kakashi!" Rin grinned, and Obito shouted, "One for Konoha!" I just nodded, deciding to ignore Minato's frantic waving from across the stadium. Even from here, I could tell he was shouting, "AWESOME JOB KAKASHI!"

"Next up, Obito Uchiha vs. Shiro Kimura," Jiraiya announced.

Obito and I pass on his way to the fighting area, "Hey Obito."

"Yeah Kakashi?"

"Good luck. You're a Uchiha, don't let them down."

_~Obito's Pov~  
_  
I give Kakashi a nod, "Y-Yeah! Don't you worry! I'm going to beat the snot out of this guy!" Kakashi gives me a short nod before disappearing. I sigh, "At least I hope I can beat the snot out of him."

"You acting too, kid?" Shiro sneered.

"Aren't you a smart one?" I let go of the facade, drawing a kunai.

"Begin!"

Hints and tips flow through my mind. _'Let the enemy strike first, don't take your eyes off the enemy, and...'  
_  
My thoughts are interrupted as Shiro's fist connects with my face, "Ha! You're too weak!"

Quickly I push myself up, "Oh yeah? Try this! Grand Fireball jutsu!" Taking a breath I exhale a large fire ball.

Shiro jumps out of the way, and runs straight into the Phoenix flower jutsu!

"Ha! I got you now-" He disappeared in a puff of smoke. _'Ah! A shadow Clone!'_

Shiro's foot meets my back and I stumble forward, Shiro grabs my arms and places a foot on my back, "This is what the Uchiha clan has to offer?" He stomps and pulls.

"GAH!"

"What a joke!"

"Take...it back."

"Hm?"

I growl and kick him in the stomach, making him release me, "Take it back!"

"What?" Shiro asked, "Take what back?"

"The Uchiha Clan is great!" And I began pummeling him with punch after punch, kick after kick, forcing him to his knees.

Focusing chakra to my fist I punch Shiro in the jaw, making it snap. He falls to the ground holding his jaw, "Ow! Y-You little brat!"

I put my kunai to his throat.

"Winner - Obito Uchiha!" Jiriya announced. The Sand ninja got up, spitting out blood. i glared at him coldly, and walked off.

"Good match," Kakashi praised.

"Awesome job, Obito!" Rin smiled.

Jiraiya yells, "Next Match Rin vs Rena Ooji!"

Before Rin can go down I stop her, "Hey Rin...be careful okay?"

"Obito don't worry!" She flexes her muscles, "I was able to get Tsunade to train me! I'm stronger than ever before!"

_'That's not what I meant...'_ But I just smiled and said, "Go for it Rin!" And walked up to Kakashi.

_Rin's POV_

'You can do this Rin! Obito and Kakashi advanced, so can you!' I thought.

I get down to the arena only to have Rena glaring at me, "You're from that one team with the runt! Heh. You all just got here out of luck."

"Luck is luck!" I close my eyes and concentrate chakra to my hands.

"You don't have time to close your eyes!" Rena shouts. I can feel her fist coming and just before it connects I touch her shoulder severing the muscles there. Rena gasps then cradles her arm, "Wh-What did you do?"

"Nothing much...just ripped up your muscles," I opened my eyes with a smile. Rena's hand starts to glow green energy. _'Oh no!'_ I thought, rushing forward.

Quickly I punch her so that she can't heal herself. She glares, "You little brat!"

I focus charka to my fist, "Ha!" My fist connects with her stomach, sending her into a nearby wall.

Rena stands up, and performs hand seals. Instantly sand whirls around, making me sleepy..._'Genjutsu!'_ I release it, but stand as though still trapped.

Rena walks over to me with a grin, "Ha! Too easy!"

As soon as she comes closer I kick her in the head, knocking her out.

"Too easy!" I teased, but still felt kind of guilty for hurting her.

"Nice move in the end," Kakashi commented.

"You were awesome Rin!" Obito flashed me a huge smile.

Before the match could begin, however, the female Grass ninja raised her hand.

"I forfeit."

"What?" Obito shouted.

"She doesn't want to fight her teammate," I reasoned.

"Kakashi Hatake vs Obito Uchiha! Fighters step down." Jiraiya's voice calls out.

Obito stares at Kakashi, "I'm not going to go easy on you!"

Kakashi smirks, "I don't expect you to."

"Begin!" Jiriya commanded. Kakashi took out his sword as Obito performed hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" Kakashi rolled out of the way, throwing shuriken at Obito, and then leaping right after them.

Kakashi rushes towards Obito with a fist ready, it makes contact with Obito's chest but Obito poofs into a log. Obito leaps out of the nearby tree with a kunai ready. Kakashi's sword clashes with Obito's kunai and the two have a power struggle.

Kakashi stomps on Obito's foot, causing him to yelp and jump away. Kakashi performs hand seals, using a genjutsu.

Obito stays still for a moment before he starts yelping. Using his own kunai he stabs his hand to free himself from the genjutsu. Obito glares, "Showing me that was a dirty trick Kakashi!" Pressing his teeth together he pounces on Kakashi.

"Showing you what?" Kakashi asked innocently. He dodged the attacks, and flips away. Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes, falling into a relaxed state.

"You know damn well what you did! You smug little jerk!" Obito growls while making hand seals, "Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

Kakashi jumped over the ball of fire, deciding not to respond, flipping and taking out his sword, bringing it down towards Obito's head.

That Obito poofs away, and the real Obito who was hiding in the shadows uses his larger stature to topple over Kakashi. Fist ready, Obito punches Kakashi in the face. Hard enough to make Kakashi's nose bleed.

My eyes widened in shock as red stained the inside of Kakashi's mask. _'He can't breathe because the mask is filling with blood!'_ I realized.

Kakashi coughed as the blood stain thickened. He pulled down his mask to breathe...and his face was blurred from Genjutsu!

"You have got to be kidding me!" Obito moaned, momentarily distracted.

Kakashi takes this chance the knock down Obito and place a kunai at his throat, "I win Obito."

Obito struggles, "No way! I'm going to beat you."

Kakashi presses down, making blood trail down Obito's neck. Jiraiya steps forward, "Alright! Winner Kakashi Hatake!"

"Damn it!" Obito cursed, standing up. Kakashi sheathed his kunai and the medics swarmed the two. _'Well...it was a good match...'_ I thought.

Kakashi ignores the medic help, instead he just takes a wash cloth and clears his face of blood, pulling up his mask and canceling the genjutsu. Obito also ignores help claiming that he would be fine.

"GOOD JOB YOU GUYS!" Minato somehow made himself heard over the whole entire crowd. I sweat-dropped.

Jiraiya clears his throat, "Alright next match will be Rin vs Shion Yuso!"

"Good luck Rin!" Obito waved. Kakashi nodded to me as I went down the stairs. _'I've already shown my techniques...I have no idea what he is going to do!'_ I thought.

I walk down and prepare myself for the fight, quickly I run all of my jutsu's through my head.

"Begin!" Jiraiya leaped away. My hands glowed with blue chakra as I began to charge my chakra scalpels.

"Let's play girlie!" The Grass Ninja laughed, as leaves began flowing my way. 'Genjutsu? No...'

"Ninja Art: Razor Leaves!" I twisted and dodged the best I could, but the leaves cut me up.

Wincing I take cover behind a nearby tree. _'I'm going to need more than chakra scalpels to beat him.'_

"Alright, here goes!" I make my hand into a fist and punch the ground, "HYAA!" The ground breaks and splits as dirt and rocks shoot everywhere.

The Grass Ninja's eyes widen, "Wh-What?" Using the dust to my advantage I leap up and send chakra to my fist. My fist touches his face, and sends him into the nearby wall.

"Okay, you asked for it!" The grass ninja snarled, wiping blood from his mouth.

The Grass Ninja makes a hand seal and suddenly everything around me starts to blur_. 'Genjutsu!'_ I try to move my arms, but he's made them immobile. I feel his hands wrap around my wrist and suddenly I'm tossed into the air. Unable to move my body I struggle to try and land onto my feet. Just before I hit the ground my stomach meets the Grass Ninja's knee.

"Rin!" Obito yells as I feel blood come out of my mouth.

The Grass ninja makes to stab me, but Jiraiya holds him back.

"Winner, Shion Yuso," Jiraiya proclaimed. Medics swarmed over me, including an anxious Obito.

"You alright Rin?" He called. I nodded, and he grinned.

"Awesome fight!" Obito crowed.

I stand up and hold my stomach, "He can hit..." I mumbled, even as Jiraiya announced the next match.

"Kakashi Hatake VS. Shino Yuso!"

**MUAHAHA cliffy! Thank you for reading, have a Happy Easter!**

**-Duskfire1954**

**-blackXroseX93**


	16. Shion VS Kakashi

**Hooray, another chapter! The next chapter may be updated a little later than usual, but we will do our best to bring you the next installment ASAP! Enjoy!**

**-blackXroseX93**

**-Duskfire1954**

_Third Person POV_

Jiraiya waits for the crowd to calm down before announcing the next match, "Alright, next and final match will be Kakashi verses Shion. Fighters come down and get ready."

"Good luck Kakashi!" Rin called from upstairs.

"You better win!" Obito shouted.

Kakashi shrugs, as he was watching Rin's fight he collected Shion's weaknesses. First off, he can't take a good hit. Secondly, he isn't physically powerful since he has to hide behind genjutsu. Lastly, the Grass Ninja is extremely arrogant and full of ego. Kakashi knows that if he plays on these weaknesses then this will be an easy match.

_'This little kid thinks he can beat me? I admit, he has some skill, but he's a runt!'_ Shion thought, giving Kakashi a sneer. Kakashi, already using the other ninja's weakness, looked intimidated.

"Begin!" Jiraiya called, and the crowd leaned forward, eager to see the last battle of the Chunin Exams.

Pulling out some shuriken Shion grins, "This will be over quickly." Tossing the shuriken, Kakashi leaps into the air to dodge them. Kakashi's eyes widen as the sun shines on some invisible wire that's attached to the shuriken. The wire wraps around his feet, dragging him to the ground.

Kakashi uses the wire to his advantage. As he falls, he pulls his feet and does a flip, taking out his sword. He is able to pull Shion under him and slice his chest lightly with his sword while also cutting loose the wire.

"Lucky!" Shion snarled. Kakashi moved his kunai by his hand - the slightest indication of genjutsu and he would slice it open.

Kakashi concentrates chakra to his feet, running as fast as he can behind Shion. Quickly Kakashi starts punching and kicking all of Shion's pressure points.

Just as Kakashi makes his last hit, he frowns_. 'Gah! I'm in a genjutsu!_' Kakashi stabs himself, and ducks in time to avoid a kunai from Shion. Kakashi swipes his legs out from underneath him, but Shion jumps onto Kakashi's back, using his size to pin Kakashi to the ground.

"Give?" Shion growled.

"No!" Kakashi used all his strength to roll over, kicking down in Shion's gut to make Shion release him.

Kakashi leaps around, using clones to help confuse Shion. _'If he likes to use genjutu then I'll use genjutsu!'_ Using a smoke bomb to hide everything, Kakashi starts a genjutsu.

Shion begins chasing a clone, while Kakashi watches, studying his moves and habits. _'He uses his left fist more, and doesn't kick much...not too flexible...' _Kakashi observed. He gained more chakra by dispelling the clone and releasing the genjutsu. So, it seemed as though he had vanished.

"Where is he?" Shion yelped, looking around.

Kakashi decides to use his own flexibilty and size to his advantage. Running up to Shion he kicks Shion in the side, then standing on his hands Kakashi kicks Shion in the face.

Shion grabs Kakashi's legs, and Kakashi smirked. _'Just like I planned!' _As Shion tried to throw him, Kakashi grabbed Shion's neck, effectively pulling him through the air as well, and using the other ninja as a cushion when they landed.

"No way!" Shion kicks Kakashi into the air, and then tosses a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it.

Kakashi creates some clones and together the clones help pin Shion to the tree, Kakashi kicks Shion in the chest knocking the wind out of him. While Shion tries to recover Kakashi pulls out wire and restrains Shion in an embarrassing hog tied manner. Grabbing the end of the wire, Kakashi spins sending Shion flying through the air. Kakashi lets go of the wire, causing Shion to slam into the wall before falling to the ground.

Kakashi throws kunai with exploding tags, and they surround Shion, so if even one exploded, he would die instantly, because they were right by all of his most important organs that kept him alive.

"Do you give?" Kakashi asked.

"N-never!" Shion responded bravely. Kakashi forms the hand sign, but before he can go any farther, Jiraiya signals the match to stop.

"This match is over! Winner of the Chuni Exams - Hatake Kakashi!" He announced.

"Way to go Kakashi!" Rin cheers!

"YEAH!" Minato yells from the stands, "That's MY student! YEAH!"

"I FINALLY GOT TO SEE UNDER THAT MASK! THANK YOU SHION!" Obito shouted.

"Cheer for your teammate, Obito, he just won the Chunin Exams at age six!" Rin smacked his arm.

"Oh, right, GOOD JOB KAKASHI!" Kakashi rolled his eyes, while taking the kunai away from Shion and breaking the wire.

Shion glares at Kakashi but he holds out his hand, "Good match kid. I hope we can fight again someday."

"Yeah. Same here." Kakashi says while shaking his hand.

Kakashi pulled on another mask below the first, and released his grip on the other ninja's hand.

Then there is a burst of yellow that obscures Kakashi's vision, and then his oxygen is choked off by a really, REALLY tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Kashi-kun!" Minato praised.

"S-sen….sei…." Kakashi coughs out, "C-Can't...br...eathe!"

Minato drops Kakashi, "Hehe, my bad kiddo!"

Before he can get a good breath in, he is tackled by his two other teammates.

"G-guys! Let...go!" Kakashi wheezed. The obediently let the boy go so he wouldn't suffocate.

Minato smiles, "Come on! Let's go celebrate! Ramen! My treat!"

Obito's eyes bright up, "REALLY?" Before waiting for an answer Obito runs off while dragging Kakashi and Rin – literally, "HURRY UP GUYS!"

Kakashi wiggles free and yanks Rin from Obito.

"We can walk, you know," Kakashi pointed out.

"AH! Sorry Rin!" Obito rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Rin tried to brush dirt from her apron that Obito had kicked up.

"You guys take too long!" Minato complained. Rin is suddenly on his shoulders, and Kakashi and Obito are being carried again.

"AH!" All three shouted, as Minato sped off to Ichiraku's. To say the least, the citizens of Konoha were very confused when the saw a flash of yellow, brown, black, and silver go by.

Minato tosses the kids onto the stools. He leans over the counter, "I need four bowls of beef ramen please!"

"Sensei! Don't order for us!" Rin complains.

Minato blinks, "You? No those are for me!" His students are silent for a moment. "Go ahead order!"

"Rice please," Kakashi ordered shortly.

"MISO RAMEN!" Obito practically shouted.

"Just a little dango," Rin smiled.

While Minato inhales his food, the kids talk about the Exams. "Do you think we'll all become Chuunin?" Obito asks.

Kakashi shrugs, "That's for the village leaders to decide."

"I think Kakashi will become a Chuunin." Rin says with a smile, "The only thing that would keep him from becoming one is his age."

"We're low on medical ninja, so Rin might become a Chunin," Kakashi pointed out, ignoring the compliment.

"And because she fought well!" Obito put in, flashing his female teammate a huge grin.

Rin smiles warmly, "I hope we all become Chuunin." She was about to say more sentimental things but Minato cuts her off.

With a mouthful of food he asks, "Are you going to eat that?"

"Yes!" Rin blushed and ate.

"Hey Kakashi - HOW DO YOU EAT SO FAST!" Obito demanded, as he realized Kakashi's plate was completeley devoid of any food.

"It comes with practice," Kakashi shrugged.

Obito stares, "How do you not get the hiccups?"

"That...is a secret." Kakashi sighs, "I think I'll be going home soon. I'm tired."

"Did you feed Pakkun before you left for the Exam?" Kakashi suddenly asked, deadly serious.

"Um...I was busy?" Minato rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Kakashi gave him a horrified glance.

"Pakkun is a living, talking, breathing creature, you know!" Kakashi pointed out reproachfully, standing up.

"Did he say...talking?" Obito asked, looking at Kakashi's quickly retreating figure.

Rin stands up, "Come on I need to see this."

"Do you think Kakashi's sick?" Obito asks.

"Maybe...dogs don't just talk!"

Obito gasps, "I hope we don't have to put him into a mental institution!"

They run to catch up to Kakashi, but said Genin had already stopped.

"What do you guys want?" Kakashi questioned.

"We want to see your talking dog!" Obito blurted. Kakashi rolled his eyes, but whistled high and shrill. A second later, a bundle of brown was in Kakashi's arms, trying to lick his face.

"Calm down Pakkun!" Kakashi scolded, gently setting the puppy down.

Pakkun sniffs Obito and Rin, "O...bito...and...Rin!" Pakkun wags his tail, "Nice to meet you!"

Rin stands there wide eyed, then she puts two fingers together, "Release!"

"Whoa! Rin this isn't genjutsu!" Obito whispers.

"Did you think I was lying?" Kakashi asked.

"No!" Obito and Rin lied quickly. Kakashi raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"They insult Boss?" Pakkun growled.

"No, it's alright," Kakashi dismissed, and the pug sat obediently at his owner's feet.

"Now can I go home, feed Pakkun, and get some sleep?" Kakashi asks. Judging by the bags under his eyes he's ready to drop at any moment.

"Yeah, night Kakashi." Rin waves good bye before heading home.

Obito mimics Rin, "See ya little buddy!"

Pakkun barks and wags his tail, before following his 'Boss' home. The Yellow Flash of the Leaf smirked from his hiding place - he KNEW dogs could talk!

**Please R&R!**


	17. Chunin Troubles

**Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!**

**-blackXroseX93**

**-Duskfire1954**

_~Kakashi's Pov~_

I stand infront of the Third Hokage, waiting for my Chuunin vest. I've already decided that I'm not going to wear it for now. _'Maybe once I'm a Jounnin I will...'_ The Hokage concludes his speech about the life of a Chuunin and I bow, "Thank you Lord Hokage."

I was handed the vest, and just kind of stood there awkwardly.

"LORD HOKAGE! URGENT NEWS FROM THE BORDER WITH THE LAND OF EARTH!" A Jonin burst through the door, panting heavily and bleeding in some places.

The Third Hokage presses his lips into a thin line, "What happened?"

The Jonin took a deep breath, leaning on a wall for support.

"Iwa ninjas attacked our patrol! It was a very well-planned ambush," The Jonin took a deep breath, obviously tired.

"Why did they spare you?" Minato asked. The Jonin looked up, fear in his eyes.

"They spared me so I could come an tell you their message."

"And? What did they say?" The Third asked urgently.

"The Land of Earth has declared war on the Leaf Village!"

-One Year Time Skip-

_~Minato's POV~  
_  
I watched my three students gear up, and sighed. _'I hate war...we have to drag children into it!'_ I thought.

Rin sighs as she makes sure her backpack is strapped on tight, "So what's our mission again?"

"We need to confirm the enemies location on the Western Front." I answer.

Obito stares at the ground, his hands are balled into shaking fists, "Why do we have to go to war? The Leaf hasn't done anything wrong!" Obito's anger is at its' boiling point, "Because of this stupid war...it's killed so many innocent people!"

I honestly didn't know why, and was about to say so when Kakashi cut in.

"Because we are shinobi. We are trained to fight, and eventually, one person attacks another because of grudges, or old rivalries, or different beliefs, and they retaliate with a group, and another, bigger group follows, until we are at war. The war ends when one side admits defeat." Kakashi explained.

Rin frowns, "I don't like it..."

Kakashi finishes packing up, "Come on we don't get to decide whether we like it or not. We have a mission, and as shinobi we HAVE to finish the mission. Let's go."

Obito gave a resigned sigh and adjusted his shoulder straps.

"Okay, two of us will create a distraction, and count the amount of guards that come in. The other two will sneak inside and record as much as they can before they have to get out. However, no Leaf headbands. We can't risk them figuring out who we are," I warned.

"Alright now Obito and Kakashi will record the numbers, Rin and I will create the distraction." I take a breath, "Is everyone ready?"

"Hai!"

"Okay team, separate!"

I walk casually towards the building, Rin at my side.

"Who are you?" The guard demanded. I had died my hair a dark brown, so I wouldn't be recognized.

"Your worst nightmare!" I whipped out a kunai.

Rin follows my example by pulling out some shuriken. Then guards growl, "Get them!"

I quickly count about twenty-five, and I frowned a bit. I hoped this was almost all of them - otherwise we would be seriously outnumbered.

Blocking a kunai I grit my teeth_, 'Hopefully we're providing enough of a distraction for Kakashi and Obito.'_

-Meanwhile-

"Obito, don't touch that!" Kakashi hissed. Obito withdrew his hand from the shuriken.

"But why? It's cool!" Obito protested.

"Look, just start taking stock of weapons!" Kakashi replied exasperatedly, counting the people. He grew worried as the numbers grew. _'Thirty people in all? I hope most of them are inside,'_ Kakashi thought.

"Obito! Put that sword down!"

"Aw..."

Obito pouts, "You said start taking stock weapons!"

"Look with your eyes not with your hands!" Kakashi hisses.

A sudden explosion sounds outside, and Obito looks up.

"Rin might be hurt!" He tries to rush forward, but Kakashi blocks him.

"Idiot, it's supposed to be a distraction!" Kakashi whispered, aware that Obito had forgotten to be quiet.

"I KNOW THAT!" Obito yelled. Footsteps started thumping towards them. Kakashi grabbed all their stuff, took weapons for analysis, and raced outside the room they had been in, guards hot on their heels.

"Why don't we go back there and fight?" Obito asks.

This earns Obito a glare from Kakashi, "Don't forget our mission! It wasn't to fight it was to collect information!"

"But being chased isn't helping!" Obito panted, as they turned and sprinted another hallway.

"Fine, we'll fight," Kakashi admitted grudgingly, as they burst outside. Minato looked up in surprise as his students came out - with no less than thirty angry men behind them. Kakashi looked annoyed, and Obito angry. Minato sighed - he had forgotten about their rivalry when assigning the pairs.

Minato calls out, "Everyone! Formation Alpha!" Leaping into position Team 7 prepares to fight.

Minato twirled left and right, quick as a flash - what else would he be? - and doing his best to fend off the opponents.

Obtio curses under his breath as he's surrounded by the enemy. Dodging most of the punches, kicks, and kunais, Obito retaliates with small fire jutsus.

"Obito!" He whirls around, and all he can see is a flash fo white, silver, and grey. Then there was a splash of red, and time seemed to slow.

A guard had been about to stab him through the back, which would have killed him. Kakashi, having seen this, charged forward with his chakra blade ablaze. It had blazed a wound...straight into the guards heart.

Blood splattered on Kakashi's face, as the man died. He fell off Kakashi's sword, and into a puddle of his own blood.

Kakashi's eyes widen, and his hands tremble for a minute. A shinobi's first kill is always their hardest. Thankfully Kakashi snaps out of his trance quickly enough to block an oncoming attack from behind.

Kakashi is gone in the tide of battle, and Obito begins fighting too, trying to block out the thought that a _'seven year old' _had made his first kill.

More bodies seemed to fall, before a guard yelled, "RETREAT!" And then they were gone. Obito first checked on Rin, who seemed fine, and was healing a scratch on her shoulder.

Minato was unhurt, and Obito was pretty sure the blood on him was not his own. He forced himself to look at Kakashi, and his own blood froze over. Kakashi's silver hair and uniform had red speckles in it, and his sword was stained crimson.

Around him lay guards, most of them dead. He looked...shocked. Like he hadn't meant to ever kill anyone.

Frowning Minato places a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, causing the young boy to jump, "You okay Kakashi?"

"Y-Yeah..." Kakashi's eyes are still glued to the bodies.

Sensing his student's distress Minato starts guiding them back home, "Come on guys, I need to talk to you about something over some ramen."

"Obito, are you alright?" Obito jumped ten feet into the air and landed on his bottom to see Rin peering at him.

"Oh, uh, yeah thanks for asking!" Obito rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You have a gash on your forehead," Rin explained, as Obito got up and began to follow the other members of Team seven.

Stopping for a quick rest, (And ramen) Team Seven stays silent until Rin grabs Obito, "Okay this is bugging me. Stay still." Placing her hand on his forehead she starts healing him.

While this is going on Minato walks over to Kakashi, "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"I didn't mean physically."

Kakashi stays silent for a moment, then spoke, "I...didn't mean to kill them. I knew I had to stop them...and that was the only way," Kakashi explained, a little desperately.

"It's okay Kakashi. It's part of being a ninja. There is a time for everyone, and at that moment, it was him or Obito. You did what you had too," Minato murmured.

"I understand."

Minato places a hand on Kakashi's head, "Don't worry. For now be thankful that Obito is still alive."

"Okay."

Minato turns to Rin and Obito, "As for you two, unfortunately during this war, you will most likely kill someone."

Minato frowns remembering his first kill. "Don't worry, you'll get by. It's for the good of the Leaf Village."

Kakashi remained silently, absorbing everything. Obito blanched and Rin looked determined. Minato mentally sighed - He had hoped for more time before his 'Good for the Leaf Village speech.' At least they weren't running around screaming.

Running a hand through his hair Minato rolls his shoulders, "Come on let's return to the village. I'll do the report, while you guys rest."

"Sounds like a good plan." Rin murmurs.

"Right-o!" Obito saluted.

"Yes sir," Kakashi responded, with a short nod. Team Seven packed up and headed home.


	18. Adding to the Ranks

**Another chapter for all you wonderful reviewers out there! *Hint hint* Enjoy – It is a lot longer than usual! :D**

**-Duskfire1954**

**-blackXroseX93**

_~Third Person Pov~  
_  
The team from the Hidden Waterfall frantically leap through the trees, trying to find their way to the Hidden Leaf. The two younger Jonin and the Chunin in the group protect a beautiful woman with long red hair. Should she be captured, things would be disastrous for the war effort.

Waterfall ninja followed, throwing shuriken. A girl with purple hair, twisted around and blocked the attack with practiced ease, as the girl with cherry red eyes threw a kunai, impaling one of the followers.

"There is the border!" The only male called. The women staggered, bleeding from a wound in the leg. The girl who had blocked the projectiles picked her up before she could fall from the trees.

They crossed the border and the Waterfall ninja stopped, but yelled insults across the border.

"I...can walk," The red-haired women wheezed, putting up a brave front.

"Nonsense, Kushina-sensei. Relax," The other female soothed, and they continued their race to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

A boy with yellow eyes confronts the guards at the gates, "We need to get this woman to the hospital now! We also request to talk to the Hokage."

The guards nod while preparing to escort the group in, "Anything else?"

Kushina nods, "Yes, I would like to talk to The Yellow Flash and his team."

"Roger!"

In all of this, the girl with raven black hair smirks.

"Well, well, someone eager to see a certain Yelloq Flash, hm?" She commented, as they entered the hospital, and followed Kushina into the emergency room.

"Shut it you," Kushina snapped, but managed a small smile.

"I wonder how Team Minato is getting along." The girl with a sword strapped to her back mused to her teammates, as they were hustled outside the room.

The girl with red eyes does a quick twirl, "Well Kimiko, Kazuma, why don't we go check on our favorite Leaf ninja?" The slightly larger fox on her shoulder grins, "And I think Daisuke's hungry."

Hazel eyes shine, "Okay, but you kelptos can't steal anything."

"Yeah, we're not bailing you out again." The boy groans.

"But that was so much fun!" The girl protested.

"Tomoko, wait until people trust you. Then steal, so as to not have suspicion placed on you," Kimiko chided.

"How could I forget? I taught you well," Tomoko grinned as they high-fived. Kazuma groaned as they laughed.

"What is the problem?" The Third Hokage appeared, with Team Minato behind him, looking confused.

Instantly they straighten up. Kazuma clears his throat, "To put it simply Hokage-sama, we were kicked out of the Hidden Waterfall."

Minato's eyes widen, "What? Where's Kushina?"

Kimiko frowns, "They blame her power for the war and we were chased out. She was injured during the pursuit."

"No need to fear though." Tomoko adds, "Her injuries are not life threatening, and due to her...power she should heal quickly."

"What power?" Obito asked eagerly.

"It is obviously top-secret," Kakashi pointed out, and Rin quickly agreed, bonking him on the head and calling him an idiot.

"So, are you guys Jonin yet?" Kimiko asked.

"No, but Kakashi made Chunin four years ago, and we made Chunin a month ago!" Obito proclaimed proudly. The fourteen-year-olds of the Waterfall village blinked.

"Well, Kazuma made Chunin two years ago...and Kimiko and I are Jonin," Tomoko explained.

"WHAT?" Obito protested. Minato was grilling poor Kazuma for details on Kushina, and the Hokage was listening intently.

Kazuma gulps as Minato shakes him, "Tell me more about Kushina? What happened?"

Kazuma's eyes roll around in his head, "It's just as we said! We came here not only to seek refuge but to join the Hidden Leaf."

"Are you sure that you weren't being chased because it looked like you were going rouge?" The Third Hokage asks, "Maybe you got some bad information."

"Are you calling my information bad?" Tomoko huffs.

Kimiko steps in, and takes out the Waterfall headband she had in her pouch. There was slash through it.

"We were training with Kushina, when some ANBU and Jonin came in. They asked if we were loyal to Kushina, and we said yes. They asked for our headbands, and cut a slash through them. They threw it back, and pressed charges on us for helping Kushina start the war, and it would be met by penalty of death. It was an order from our leader. We fled then," Kimiko explained.

"They followed us, trying to kill us on the way. We only attacked when they attacked us, so it was even. We realized the Waterfall had no need for us, and headed for the Leaf Village. All our missions have been successful since the war, and we have not attacked anyone or done anything to make them think we were rogues," Kimiko finished the report.

The Third Hokage nods, "Minato, you and your team will guard Kushina. I will get these children settled in."

Kimiko bowed formally.

"Hokage, will you consider our request to join the Leaf Village? We wish to help you defeat the Iwa ninja. The Waterfall have abandoned us...and we wish to put our abilities to use in this war, and we hope to become shinobi of the Leaf," Kimiko asked, dropping her old headband to the floor.

Tomoko and Kazuma copied her actions, looking at the Hokage with hopeful glances. They couldn't go back to the Waterfall now, after all.

Sarutobi smiles, "I've already agreed when I said I'd get you all settled in. Come now. We have a lot of paper work to fill out."

Tomoko coughs, "If I may sir, instead of having separate apartments, may we all live together?"

"I don't see why not."

"Yes!" Kimiko and Tomoko high-five again, and Kazuma sighed. The Third chuckled, and headed to the apartment nearest Minato's.

"Here you go, three bedrooms, and one and a half baths, along with a kitchen and living room," The Hokage smiled.

"OUR BEDROOM!" Kimiko and Tomoko immediately claimed one of them. Kazuma rolled his eyes, and turned to the Hokage.

"Thank you Lord Hokage for your kindness," Kazuma thanks him sincerely. The Third smiled and handed Kazuma three Leaf headbands in return.

Kimiko looks around at the dusty apartment, "Operation clean this apartment...begin!"

-X-

Kakashi examines Kushina's condition. Her leg wound is already healed, just as her students foretold, and now she's sleeping. He looks up at his sensei who is pacing the hospital room. Muttering to himself Minato looks like he's ready to pull his hair out.

"Minato-sensei maybe you should sit down." Rin offers.

"Sit down? SIT DOWN! I can't sit down!" Minato practically shouted, before Rin put a hand on his shoulder, using her chakra to calm him.

"Mmm..." He murmured sleepily, falling into a chair.

"That was harsh," Obito sniggered.

Rin sighs, "He can't be pacing like this. Look at her, she's completely fine."

"Kushina must be an important person to Minato." Kakashi whispers.

Obito and Rin stare at him like he's crazy.

"What?" Kakashi asked, confused.

"Well, I mean, DUH! Can't you tell?" Obito gaped. Even he could tell!

"What do you mean?" Kakashi protested.

"Kakashi, Minato obviously cares for Kushina...like...like..." Rin blushed pink.

Obito ruffles Kakashi's hair, "You're too young to notice these things. You'll learn when you're older."

"Ugh...lower your voices." Team Seven turns to see Kushina awake, and not happy at all.

All three gulped. Kushina in a bad mood is NOT good.

"Kushina-sama! You are in Konoha hospital...how are you feeling?" Rin asked, trying to pacify her. Kakashi smacked Obito's hand away, and Obito glared, but said nothing.

Kushina huffs, "How am I feeling? I was disowned by my own village, attacked by people to whom I considered comrades..." She takes a breath, "AND THAT YELLOW HAIRED JERK OVER THERE IS SLEEPING!"

Minato wakes up, "Wha...?" He stood up, realizing Kushina was glaring at him.

"Er...I meant physically...and I did that...he was pacing..." Rin laughed sheepishly.

"And my students?" Kushina demanded.

"Right here!" Tomoko appeared in the window.

"Where are Kimiko and Kazuma?" Kushina asked.

"Kimiko is watching Kazuma clean, and I make him do that a lot, so I decided to check up on you," Tomoko grinned.

Tomoko gives Team Seven a quick nod, "What's up kiddies?"

Obito growls, "Don't act all..." Instantly Obito is on the ground, with Tomoko and Daisuke on his back.

"What was that?"

"...Nothing." Obito stands up after Tomoko gets off.

Tomoko hugs Kushina, "We've already got a place set up for us to stay, and we're now Hidden Leaf ninja!"

Suddenly Kazuma appears, panting.

"Kimiko is making me clean!" He wheezed, trying to hide behind Tomoko.

"KAZUMA!" A kunai comes in and hangs the Chunin to a wall. Kimiko comes in, sporting a Konoha headband on her forehead, her eyes full of mischief.

"STOP IT!" Kushina hisses, her anger still not appeased. Everything in the room falls eerily falls silent. Her head snaps over to Minato, "You! I need to talk to you in privacy. So all of you beat it!"

"Glad to see you're better, Kushina-sensei!" Kimiko chuckled nervously. She grabbed Kazuma - and the kunai - and began to leave with Tomoko.

"Do you think we should leave with them?" Kakashi asked.

"YES!" Obito ran off from Kushina's glare. Rin gulped and followed, and Kakashi decided to come along - anything was better than an angry Kushina.

Once they were safe Rin asks, "Is Kushina...always like that?"

Kimiko shrugs, "She isn't called the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero for nothing."

"Red...Hot-Blooded...Habanero?" Obito blinked.

"Long name," Kakashi commented. A Chunin suddenly appeared.

"The Hokage requires Team Kushina and Team Minato to report to the Hokage," He ordered, and ran off.

Obito smiles, "A mission? I wonder what it will be?"

"Probably just a mission to test our loyalty to the village." Kimiko explains.

-Walks through the village-

"I am going to send you six on an A-Ranked missions," Sarutobi explained, eyeing the shinobi in front of him.

"Kimiko will be the Team Captain, but Kakashi will report every detail of the mission once it's over. Understood?"

Everyone nods, "Yes sir!"

"Now, you will be collecting a top secret information scroll from an old student of mine." Sarutobi smiles at the thought of his student, "His name is Orochimaru, you need to relieve him of the scroll so he may go on an important mission to the Hidden Rain."

"Roger!" Kimiko felt a glow of pride - her first mission as a Leaf ninja, and she was already Team Captain!

"Okay, Tomoko and Kazuma will cover our rear, Kakashi will take point, Obito, you guard the right side, I'll guard left, and Rin, you stay in the middle," Kimiko ordered quickly, as they reached the village gates.

Obito frowns, "Why is Rin in the middle? She's capable of guarding the sides."

"Genius, Rin is our only medical ninja." Tomoko explains.

"Rin needs to stay safe in case we're injured. So having her in the middle will protect her." Kakashi adds.

"Okay, then why are Kazuma and Tomoko in the back?" Obito asks, "With Daisuke shouldn't they be in front?"

Kimiko shakes her head, "Daisuke isn't trained in the art of scent sniffing yet. So they'll take the back because of their combined strength. Now is everyone ready?"

Everyone nods.

"Good, Tomoko will be my second, and Kakashi my third, understood?" No more questions were asked, and Kimiko nodded in satisfaction.

"Okay, go!" Kimiko charged forward, and Kakashi fell in beside her, as well as the rest of the group.

After a while of running Rin asks, "How far to we have to travel?"

Kazuma sighs, "We're going to the Rain Leaf border, so it'll take at least two and half days of travel."

"Two and a half days? WHAT?" Obito shouted.

"Shut up! Even if we haven't started our mission yet, we don't want to attract attention!" Kimiko hissed.

Kakashi nods, "Obito just because we're not at the scene of the action, it doesn't eliminate the possibility for an attack."

Tomoko watches the sky, "What we REALLY need to worry about is the thunder storm that will be arriving by nightfall."

"Why?" Rin asks, "We'll just travel through the thunder and lightning."

A visible twitch hits Tomoko, "No! We're resting at night!"

"But we can reach our destination faster!" Kakashi protested.

"No, she's right," Kimiko quickly backed up her friend, "We'll be too tired to carry on the mission, and the next night might be clear, giving us a better chance of meeting Orochimaru quicker and fresher."

"Are you afraid of thunder?" Everyone turned to look at Obito, who had asked the question.

There's complete silence in the air until Tomoko starts laughing, "What? Scared of thunder? Come on! I-I'm not afraid of thunder!"

"Geeze Obito why would you ask such a stupid question?" Kazuma asks, defending his sister's pride.

Kakashi sighs, "Stop it. We'll rest for tonight then. Oh and Kazuma, there's no stupid questions..."

Obito nods, "Thank you Kaka..."

"Only stupid people."

"HEY!"

"Alright, Tomoko will take first watch! Followed by Rin, Obito, Kazuma, Kakashi, and then me. Obito, light a small fire, and Rin and I will go get some fish," Kimiko ordered, suddenly dropping into a small clearing.

Kakashi turns to Kazuma and Tomoko, "We'll set up the tents." Once camp is set up, and everyone has eaten the young ninja share stories of what happened since the last time they met.

Rin tries her best to hold back laughter as she finishes her story, "It took Kakashi, Minato, and myself forever to get Obito free from that bees nest! He's lucky we got to him before he was killed by the bees!"

"That honey was totally worth it thought!" Obito sighed dreamily, and snickers travelled around the fire.

"That reminds me of the time Daisuke wanted an orange, and we chased him all around town, because the orange cart had just left for the year, and he got stuck in this tunnel, because it was dark and he had lost the way, and he got into this cramped little space, and fell asleep. Tomoko was frantic for hours," Kimiko sniggered.

The red eyed teen pets the fox lovingly, "He's my baby! I'd never..." Thunder starts up, making Tomoko yelp, "AH!" She holds onto Daisuke so tightly that he starts to turn blue.

Rin grins, "I thought you said you weren't afraid of thunder?"

"I-I was caught off guard!"

Thunder crashes again, and Tomoko jumps with a small squeal.

"And that time?" Obito smirked.

"My ears are sensitive!"

"Right..."

She growls, "Just shut up and go to bed before I knock your teeth out!" Closing his mouth, Obito lays down along with the others. Somehow they manage to sleep – when they weren't on watch - through her small squeaks and yelps.

Kakashi woke up to someone shaking his shoulder.

"Kakashi, wake-y wake-y!" Kimiko grinned and trotted off. Tomoko had picked Obito up by the ankles, probably revenge for last night. Rin was already awake, splashing water over the fire.

"Here you go," Kazuma tossed him a rice ball, which Kakashi ate - somehow without anyone seeing his face...again.

Kimiko stretches, "We'll finish waking up and head out soon. Remember we're going to be close to enemy territory so be alert!"

There is a thump as Obito is dropped, and a muffled protest as the Uchiha got up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Kimiko, why are we waking up this early?" Obito complained.

"It's noon, Obito."

"WHAT?" Obito was a whirl of motion, getting his things together.

"But, Kimiko, it's barely dawn!" Kakashi frowned.

"Exactly," Kimiko winked, and Tomoko sniggered.

Kazuma sighs, "We want to finish this mission as soon as possible. We can't do that if we sleep the day away. Plus it's easier to see traps in the day light."

"Alright enough bickering. Let's go." Rin smiles, "Geeze you boys are so lazy."

"HE-" Obito began, but Kakashi bonked him on the head.

"She's talking about you, Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Loser."

"Jerk!"

"Lame excuse of a ninja."

"Bas - "

"BOYS!" All three of the girls shouted, and Obito paused in his insult.

"Can we get a move on?" Tomoko asked irritably.

Kakashi folds his arms childishly, "He started it."

"I don't care who started it!" Kimiko growls. "I'm ending it. Now come on!"

After that, they traveled through the forest in silence, until Obito spoke up.

"After we get the scroll, where do we go?"

"All the way to the Land of Wind," Kazuma explained, pushing off a branch.

Rin raises an eye brow, "Why do so far out of our way? We just have to bring it back to the village."

"Our enemy will be expecting us to go back the way we came." Kakashi explains. "We don't want to risk losing the scroll."

"Okay, now that we have the scroll, we can go!" Tomoko called, her voice carrying.

"Kimiko, you hold the scroll!" Kazuma deliberately gave something to Kimiko that the three Chunin couldn't see.

"Sh! We don't want to alert enemy ninja! We aren't in a condition to fight right now!" Kimiko reprimanded very loudly.

"I thought we still needed to get the scroll," Obito whispered to Rin.

Rin whispers, "We're going to trick those people who are following us."

Obito's eyes widen "We're being followed?"

"You didn't catch that earlier?" Kakashi asks.

"Hey, look, a bunch of newbies!" A Rock ninja suddenly appeared, sneering.

"W-whoa!" Kazuma skidded to a halt and jumped backwards, hiding behind Kimiko.

"What do you want?" She demanded, glaring at Kazuma.

"You idiot, act strong!" She whispered, but it carried over to the four Rock ninja that had appeared.

"Give us the scroll!" He commanded, as his fellows laughed.

"We won't give it to you!" Obito called.

A female Rock Ninja walks forward, "Tsk. Tsk. To be so young, and fighting in war." Taking out a kunai she licks it, "Your blood spilling will be the high light of our day. Now, we can do this the easy way, where you give us the scroll and only some of you die. Or we can do this the hard way, where all of you die. Would you like a chance to go over your options?"

Kimiko grins, "Sure. Everyone spread out!" Rin falls back with Obito and Kazuma staying back to protect her, while Kakashi, Kimiko, and Tomoko rush forward towards the enemy. While running Kimiko shouts out orders, "Obito, use long range fire jutsus, Kazuma, take care of long ranged projectiles. Rin prepare to heal. Kakashi, Tomoko, and I will take care of the frontal attack.

Kimiko took out a sword and engaged the female Rock ninja in combat. Tomoko made two whips and attacked two other shinobi, and Kakashi was left with the last ninja.

"Brat!" He snarled, throwing some kunai. Kakashi dodged and took out his Chakra Sabre.

Kakashi speeds up and prepares his sword ready to strike. Just before his blade impales the enemy, Kakashi stops. What if he killed another person? Could he live with it?

Kimiko growls as she blocks an attack, "Kakashi! Focus!"

Snapping out of it Kakashi turns his blade and knocks out the ninja with the hilt. From afar Kazuma tosses some shuriken, "Obito now!" On cue Obito sets the shuriken ablaze.

Tomoko ducked the fiery shuriken, and all but one ninja got out of the way. The male Rock ninja screamed as he was lit ablaze and fell to the ground.

The female ninja roared in rage and tried to charge Obito, as said-ninja wasn't looking, but Rin got in the way with a kunai to block. Rin was kicked into a tree, and slumped forward, unconscious.

"Obito! Kazuma! What are you two doing?" Kakashi yells.

Growling Obito takes up arms, "I won't let it happen again!"

Obito becomes a whirlwind of fire and weapons, Kazuma and the others backing him up, until the Rock ninja, unprepared for such an attack, are forced to leave.

Panting the young ninjas gather in the clearing, pointedly ignoring the fallen Rock ninja. Kimiko looks everyone over, "Is everyone okay?"

Obito checks on Rin, who was blearily waking up, "Yeah, she just hit her head."

"Alright come on let's go." Preparing for more danger the kids leap off into the trees.


End file.
